Crash
by AlxaDelta
Summary: Lucy is confronted by Levi and Juvia about the truth of her relationship with Natsu after something Gajeel might have or have not discovered. Is it true or could it be just another or Gajeel's delirious misunderstandings? If it's true can Natsu and Lucy put up with the consequences of their actions as a new threat literally knocks Lucy's door! (Editing)
1. Lies

_**I am so bad at this though it is my first work so I hope its good!**_

**Intro**

Juvia and Levi stared at Lucy expectant of an answer.

"So you swear nothing has happened between you two, not even a small kiss?" asks Levy as I remember the last few nights. The heated kisses his hands on my body his lips on my own.

"No I swear nothing has happened I really don't think Natsu likes me that way we are just friends" I said feeling my cheeks heat up at the lie.

"Seriously Lucy-san even Gray-sama and Juvia are going to have our baby in a few months and Levi-san will give birth any day now."

"I know Juvia, but things just aren't that way with us." I look at Natsu fighting with Elfman. The guild has lost some of its noise though the few years that have passed. Erza comes to visit every so often but it is not the same. At times, we can spend months without having a word of her but rumors say she spends that time with a certain blue-hared ex-fugitive mage. Gajeel and Levi will have their baby any day now and since the news of Levi's pregnancy were out Jet and Droy are been seen mopping around the guild. Juvia had managed to capture Gray's heart and she already is 4 months into her pregnancy though her belly is almost as big as Levi's is. Each of the Raijinshu was with one of the Strauss siblings. Evergreen and Elfman had kept their relationship 'secret' (and still is) though everyone knows they are together. Rumors say Mira and Freed have been seeing each other though still not official. Lissana and Bickslow are the only ones that are publicly together and at times were over affectionate.

A few months ago, I finally told Natsu how I felt. It was not the perfect confession; in fact, everything had gone wrong. We were in a mission I really, though Happy had not gone, but I was mad Natsu and had a huge cut in his arm. That idiot!

"Baka why did you have to jump in like that I can take care of myself!"

"Ouch why do you have to get mad I was only trying to help you why you so weird Lucy!"

"I'm not weird I only care about you, and I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I am just as strong as you are! Do you not understand that I want to help those I love?" I felt fire in my cheeks I had said it. He probably though I meant nakama though he would not understand right?

"Luce. I also care about you. I-I also love you Luce!"

"_they likeeeeeeeeeeeee each other" _said Happy I had totally forgotten about his existence, and by the look on Natsu's face so had he.

*****LEMON WARNING*****

Ever since that day our relationship has changed, but we never told the guild only Happy knew about this. A few weeks ago we- well it happened. We had just finished a mission and Happy had left to see Charlie. He gave me a sweet kiss on the lips those I had already grown used to and strongly dependent on to wake up every morning. I kissed him back with a newfound valor something I had never done in an almost two year long relationship. That kiss was something I could never been warned of I found so much need in it. Something so small and innocent had turned into a full make out session. I gripped his hair needing more of HIM that is all I need and all I want. I let his hands explore my body as mine pulled him closer.

"Lucy" he called my name as his lips moved from mine lowering into my neck where he continued biting and nipping at my flesh.

"Natsu" I had forgotten about the world around me as he continued his way though my body my hands fall to his vest. I remove the vest as he takes off my shirt. I had not put on a bra that day. I feel the heat reach my face as I try to cover myself. Natsu looks at me as he pulls my hands away from my chest.

"Don't hide yourself from me Luce, because-" he starts kissing me "you are mine"

After that statement, I stopped all resistance if I had and let him continue as he looked at me with lust in his eyes yet it felt so right. It felt as if it was where I had to be always there by his side. I didn't feel fear I knew with him I could go where ever for him I would go to hell and back and he would also as he has already done it before. His hand moved to my hips where he undid my belt and took off my skirt my panties gone with it I lay completely bare before him.

"Lucy" that was the only thing he said as he kissed my hips and continued tracing a path south leaving small marking on my body.

My hands were clumsy as I worked my way into removing his pants yet by the time I was finished I discovered that somehow there was nothing covering him anymore.

It felt so unreal the slight coloring on his cheeks his voice his touch the pleasure it was so foreign though it was never wrong. I did not know what I was doing, but I knew that with him things were just going to be alright. There was this faint voice on my head that told me not to be a coward I knew what I was going on perfectly well. Yet as I saw his face I could only knew that this was what I needed. I needed Natsu. He looked me in the eyes as if asking for approval. I gave a slow nod and then I felt it. I did not expect it so fast but I felt the burning pain. It hurt so much I hid my face on the crock of his neck to hide my tears no daring them to fall I am much stronger than pain is not like anything I have ever felt a mix between a burn and lot of discomfort. I heard his voice though I could not understand his words, as I was trying to get used to the feeling of him inside of me.

Soon afterwards though not as fast as I would have like to I felt an overwhelming pleasure. It was the way our bodies were connected there was nothing that could feel as good as that. It was as if I lost complete control of my body. I was looking for something I did not know what yet I felt so close. Then it came I felt my insides contracting as I heard my own voice say his name.

"Natsu!" So unreal it was my voice yet I had no control about it. I was listening to myself though another vessel s my real body was overwhelmed by soreness pleasure and Natsu's voice saying my own name

"Lucy" he said as I felt his release

If someone would had told this was going to happen a year ago I would have believed they were crazy yet a few night ago I first had sex with the man who previously was my best friend Natsu Dragneel.

We had been together a few months now (Ok a little over a year maybe two but it really is not that long)Levy was bound to ask me if something happened though I thought she might have noticed sooner. I never thought Juvia would be so close to me lately and she is acting like such a bully now maybe the hormones we had all heard the stories that Gajeel mumbled lately them he was half asleep and a pregnant mage can be something scary. Ugh so many times he would go to the infirmary practically unconscious with a few broken bones that having nothing to do with missions.


	2. Mercury

**Levi POV *LATER THAT NIGHT***

"Are you sure about this Gajeel? I do not think Lucy would lie to me. She would tell me if something was going on between her and Natsu we're best friends" I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as I tried my best to force the answers out of him.

"I'm sure it smelled like meting to me shrimp."

"How can you be so sure you were half asleep the whole time! AH" it hurts a puddle forms under my feet. "My water broke" I looked at Gajeel to see him staring at me dumbfounded

"…"

"Gajeel help me we have to go it's time!"

"Time what o yea I'm having a baby" he continued staring at me panic in his face. He takes a hold of my hand. "I'm having my baby. I'm having my baby!" he screams finally having a reaction, I swear I'll make him pay on that 5 second wait how long did it have to take him I know he is slow but not that- stupid Gajeel I'll kill you after this is over, you son of a- damn this hurts-

"it hurts you freaking bastard you were the one who did this to me. I swear I'll- AAAAHH"

"I'm having my baby!" Gajeel shouts again, I finally notice m surroundings to see we are not home anymore but on the middle of the guildhall. Seriously he couldn't have thought of a better place to bring me to like Polrysica were I could get actu- Ahh the s*** with this is hurt

"When this is over I'll make you suffer like-"

* * *

**Lucy POV**

After I managed to escape the claws of the two angry pregnant women, I left for shopping. No matter how much time passes Natsu and Happy still ate as if they had not seen food in more than 4 nights so I had to pack my fridge before they got there.

"Luce" I turn around to see Natsu running up to me.

"I thought you were still fighting with Elfman what happened?"

"Naw I would rather be with you." Wait what? Had Natsu just gave up a fight to spend time with me? I grabbed his cheeks and started pulling on them

"Who are you, and what have you done to the real Natsu?"

"Lucy, I can't help it you're my mate" it was not the first time he had called me that way. I pushed the thought away.

"I'm just going shopping for groceries, want to help?"

"Food" I'll take that as a yes

"Ok let's go silly"

As expected, this turned out to another overnight stay at my house of Natsu and Happy.

* * *

**Next morning**

I wake up wrapped around Natsu's arms something I had got used to for the last few months. I look up to see Natsu staring at me. I lean over to kiss him as he pulls my body over his. His hands start to explore my body as he touches my breast I moan into his mouth

"_They likeeeeeee each other!"_ I heard Happy's voice, and pulled away from Natsu.

"Look at the time, let's have breakfast" I rushed to the kitchen feeling the heat on my face.

We left for the guild to find the place unusually quiet. The only noise that could be heard was a small cry of a newborn child. Everyone seemed to be right outside the door of the infirmary as Gajeel came out of the room.

"Oy I told you to be quiet your noise woke my son up again!" Mira came up to us

"They got here last night and Levy already was in labor. Little Mercury was born around 2 hours after they got here. The boy is an exact replica of his father. The poor boy looks nothing like Levy" The crying stopped and Gajeel came out of the room again.

"Bunnygirl the Shrimp want to see you" he says and then closes the door again.

I walk to the door as I turn the handle Gajeel pulls me in, then put his finger in his lips gesturing me to be quiet. I walk towards Levy to see the tiny bundle on her arms. The poor thing really looked like his father with his tough features and those short black hairs on his tiny scalp.

"So cute" I whisper reaching out only to have Gajeel grab my wrist and place his finger on his lips again this time I could feel slight anger from him, maybe I should keep my distance.

"I know right," says Levy as she pulls in her son for a small kiss. Gajeel only rolls his eyes in defeat, and leaves the room. "Lucy I was wondering if you and Natsu would be Mercury's godparents?"

"Really Levy you sure about this?" I ask my friend I didn't expect her to ask me I thought maybe Gajeel would have preferred Juvia or Mira.

"Yes we sure don't want my child growing up as crazy as Gray and Juvia, or worst Freed and Devil Mirajane!"

"If you ask me the Salamander is not a good example either"

"But you are one Lucy and if you can keep Natsu at bay then you can do anything" I feel myself sweat drop.

"Of course Levy I would love to be Mercury's godmother!" I see Gajeel walking up to us

"The flame-tard said yes"

* * *

***Later at night***

I'm washing the dishes from what me and Natsu had eaten Happy decided today was a good day to have a sleepover alone with Charlie, and for some strange reason she had given him the yes tonight. I wonder what those two are doing all alone tonight, but as Natsu places his hands on my hips I know what we are doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**JEEZ i FELT SO EVIL AFTER WRITING THIS NOT EVEN i KNOW WHERE THIS CAME FROM!**

* * *

_It is so dark. I feel the cold though my body as I walk though dark halls of what looks likes a castle. I felt a dreadful presence and as I walked though the halls, I heard it. _

_ "It is time," says a thick dark voice the existence of the voice itself felt like an error of existence, something that was never meant to be for anything other than bringing suffering to the already crumbling castle. "Take the child and we never be defeated," the voice continued as I could feel the in the dark as the shadows came up to me and started trying to rip apart my body. I heard the voice continue "You fools alive we need the child alive, or for the ritual only that pure soul can give us the immortality!"_

_ "But master the blood we can smell the blood calling to us" a young man spoke _

_ "Master we need it the boy lives that will be enough for us" this time an older woman with a foreign accent continued_

"_You fools the boy is strong but never had as much strength as this-"_

_ "LUCE! LUCY!" I could hear Natsu screaming my name yet I couldn't see him. I run towards his voice. "Lucy please wake up!" wait he said wake-_

I open my eyes to see Natsu's worried face it was all a dream.

"Natsu!" I hug him and start sobbing into his naked chest.

"It's ok what happened?" he gave me a questioning look though full of concern as I pulled him closer it had felt so real, and I still felt as if I was in those cold halls. His scent was so comforting reassured me that I was not alone.

"Nothing just a bad dream, lets go back to sleep!" he gave a small laugh

"Luce it's already morning we have to go to the guild" he said giving me his comforting grin.

"Ok let's go I have rent to pay!" I said trying to get the bad feelings out of my system. I start picking up the clothes from the floor finding mine in ashes and Natsu's completely ripped to shreds. My cheeks heat up as I find new clothes in the drawer I could scold Natsu but at this point I had nothing to defend me, as I had done just as much damage as him.

We walked to the guild as I sat on my usual spot to see an extremely happy, Happy.

"Charlie accepted my fish Lushi!" he shouted overjoyed as he hugged me. "Then we stayed up all night-" he started sniffing me. "Lucy you smell like Natsu. Not like normal Natsu smell, but I don't know, it reminds me of something else I just don't know what"

"Here let's go" Natsu gave me a mission and started pulling me away.

"You're leaving without me!" cried Happy. Natsu pulled happy and they started to have a conversation then I hear Happy shouting "good luck with your mission!"

"Just what did you told him?" he only flashed me his signature grin and we left to our job the closer we got to the train station the slower Natsu walked.

* * *

***HAPPY POV***

Lucy sure smelled weird today yet I don't know why that smell feels so familiar. I fly though the guild as that same kind of smell runs though my nose. I look around for the source of the strange smell maybe Lucy was sick I have to find it. I know there was something important about that smell. I see blue as the source of the smell.

"Happy you ok Juvia was not looking where she was walking sorry she didn't mean to knock into you" yes Juvia had that same kind if smell though hers was more like Gray's were Lucy smelled more like Natsu.

"I have to go" I fly strait out the guild as the same type of smell crosses my nose again. I fly toward the source of the smell to knock into another woman. She had dark brown hair and a big belly sign of her pregnancy.

"Oh an Exceed sorry did I knock into you"

"No, sorry my fault" I mumble as I remember what was the smell. The smell I remember Levy had it until yesterday when she gave birth to her baby. That is the smell of a pregnant woman.

* * *

***Unknown POV***

Continue this way young dragon slayer, because you and your mate are just about to fall right into my trap. I only have to wait 9 months and I will have the perfect soul for the sacrifice, and that is no other than your unborn child.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter for today. I'll try my best for daily updates though I might have more updates on Fridays (or when I get an excessive dose of sugar:today the combination of both helped)**

* * *

I get off the train looking at the pitiful state Natsu is in; he is literally kissing the ground. Ew he also kisses me with those lips.

"Lucy kick" I blast him off into a nearby tree that brakes at the force of the impact since when did I have that much strength? All that training actually was worth something.

"Lucy what was that for? It hurts you know!"

"Why don't you ask the floor? I saw you two getting pretty friendly!" That will teach him not to cheat on me with the floor!

"Luce are you getting jealous over the floor?"

"You're the one who was pretty happy with the floor why don't you two run away together it looks as if you were enjoying your time with the floor anyway" I feel the tears on my eyes why is it that Natsu had such deep feelings for the floor it was just floor. Why does he have to love the floor so much what is so good about it.

* * *

***NATSU** **POV***

Lucy was acting different today however, it oddly sounds familiar. I remember now it was one of Gajeel's tales of miracle survivor when Levy was first pregnant her magic kept messing with her mood and- wait. Lucy could not be. This was normal right girls got jealous easy right. Gajeel said the symptoms started the same morning after they had sex and it wasn't as if Lucy was acting different that morning right? She only cried because of a bad dream then forgot about it a few seconds after that then cooked breakfast as if nothing had happened to disturb her. Not only that but she got mad when Happy was not coming for breakfast. That was completely normal if we were talking about anyone, but Luce. Luce was not acting as herself today. She was crying her eyes out because I kissed THE FLOOR.

"Lucy…" This just was not happening. Lucy is not pregnant. She-she-she could be it wasn't as if I had bothered to put on a condom, yet it was happening. I looked at Lucy she was still crying at my affair with the floor. I am an idiot. I swore that I would not do as my father had done with me yet now I just want to run away and hide. I stood up and gathered all my courage to hug Lucy, and sniff her around. Pregnant woman smelled like the children never completely like themselves. The smell was like mine yet so much like her. "Lucy I think you're pregnant"

* * *

***UNKNOWN POV***

** "**Master shall I go with Becket he might go too far and kill the child"

"Rosalia we have nothing to worry about the idiot knows how to control his bloodlust if not then he knows what the consequences of his actions are. As you know I have no mercy for traitors."

"Master he is too young and untrained, I have lived almost as long at the boy's father I know how to deal with insubordinate fools, and raging dragons."

"You believe the boy will cause **US** trouble"

"From your words my lords I can see you have not dealt with any of the dragon kin have you?"

"No, I haven't had such privilege" Rosalia walks toward the exit of the room taking her stuff with her.

"Rosalia, do you dare to betray me?" She looks at him indignation

"No my lord, I only intend to help our cause." He gives her a sarcastic grin

"How exactly do you think that will work from one of our dungeons?"

"You can jail me if you want but that will only result in your sure downfall!"

"I don't think so. In fact I think I will reach immortality as you receive the worst or the tortures till the end of you days!"

"You are too inexperienced the Prince will kill you before you can even get close to the child"

"The prince, what prince?" he whispers thought Rosalia is able to hear him.

"The rightful heir to the dragon throne which you wish to obtain so desperately, Igneel's full blood son"

"You're a liar Igneel lost his mate before they could ever-"

"You are forgetting something. No one keeps record of something that happened over 400 years ago, but I saw it with my own eyes. I saw the hatching of Igneel's heir and I know his true strength"

"Guards take this crazy woman away" two men dragged Rosalia out into the dungeons as the woman kept laughing hysterically.

* * *

***Lucy POV***

"Wait what!"

"Lucy you're pregnant" I start blinking away tears as Natsu cleans my tears with his thumbs. He looks me in the eye as I search for any kind of clue that this might be only a lame joke from him, but I can only see his worry and honesty. This things don't happen, your boyfriend doesn't tell you that you're pregnant it works the other way around, and what does he care if I am he clearly love the floor so why be with me when the floor is there for him all the time.

"Lucy kick" he is smashed into another tree as I run away from him. I knock into a bald man with charming looks. "Sorry" I speak as I try to run the other way only to have him pull me towards him.

* * *

***Natsu POV***

Here I thought I was the one who was going to run away only to be following Lucy's scent trail now.

"NATSU!" Lucy's voice, it was easy to hear the fear on her voice.

"LUCE!" The trail was vanishing though I could smell another man with her. Nobody is taking my mate from me and getting out of it alive. I let my anger take complete control over my body. The rage consuming every part of me I could not notice the change.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay my computer got a virus and that slowed things down a bit the good thing was that I could rest on some of the ideas for this chapter and made this a little better than what I had planned. I kind of had to break my own heart as I chose what to introduce and what could wait for one more chapter I don't plan a quitting this but if I don't update soon I had an actual external problem preventing me from continuing I will not quit on laziness! I had intentions on adding more to this chapter but the LEMON will wait for next chapter I got to work tomorrow T.T **

* * *

***Lucy POV***

"Yes it is your blood," he whispers in my ear. The bald man pulls me towards him I catch his fist as he tries to punch me. Just who does this creep thinks he is being hot doesn't give you a reason to treat a lady like that what a jerk. His palms surround my fist with strength and I feel my consciousness banishing. What is going on just how strong is he. I desperately try to keep awake as I feel the man lift me like a sack of potatoes I manage to make a last call

"NATSU!"

The impact wakes me as I feel the pain go though my body. What happened last I remember I had run and was there a bald guy? I sit up to see Natsu in full dragonforce exchanging blows with the bald guy. They sent spells shirtless exposing their perfectly toned bodies with every move. Natsu looked especially hot when he was pissed off about something so serious. It was a face that not many get to see from him yet it is somehow mesmerizing. Bad Lucy stop checking out your boyfriend's extremely hot body during a fight with a guy that tried to kidnap you!

They are perfectly matched both only giving out blows not bothering in defending themselves. Natsu finally takes two steps back sending his fist towards his opponent's neck that is completely covered in flames. Yet the man gets up and continues fighting as if nothing had changed. The flesh start to burn gaining white bubbles that pop releasing red fluids onto the man's body and Natsu's clothes. Finally the man falls back still covered in flames and Natsu continues punching his body as if in a trance he still hasn't come back from. His eyes seem cold and distant as that of a stranger that has lost it all.

"Natsu…" No response. I kneel next to him as I see how the skin melts right of the man's body like it does to a well cooked chicken. I speak his name again this time a little louder "Natsu!" He slows down to look at me. Though what I see are the soulless eyes of a lonely wander. He does not recognize me as he has fulfilled his desperate wishes. I put my hands on his cheeks say his name once again "Natsu…" The soul seems to return to his body as the flames die down.

"Lucy" he pronounces carefully as if trying to not make a mistake. "are you ok?" he asks while scratching the back of his head. I look around me to see the whole town burning. I feel my face twitching

"What were you thinking, you destroyed the whole town and we didn't even start this mission! How am I going to pay the ren-" he crashes his lips into mine.

"We can talk all you want later the authorities are here" he pulls me up and carries me as I see that indeed we were being followed by very angry man in shining armor. By the Gods things never change with him.

* * *

***Rosalia POV***

The cell was cold and the wooden bindings held me up. I could feel my own blood running down my arms yet I deserve this. I brought Becket with me to his death. What was I thinking; Igneel would be mad if we killed the boy. Everyone thinks Acnologia could be the strongest but he is just a brute cursed and lost his soul. Yet that boy that "human" boy is they. Igneel so much you have suffered. The same day your son hatches from the egg Zeref brings out Acnologia. Igneel was just a hatchling when he had his child yet he was already respected as the strongest by all. Acnologia as much of a brute as he might be he knew that the only way to take the throne was to kick where it hurts the most. Not only did he take Igneel's mate yet the way he killed the poor female. It was a pure demonstration of brute power a simple come get me if you can. So concentrated on his broken heart he never noticed that Acnologia's next target was the child. The kid didn't suffer so much, it was a simple blow to the neck and the curse had taken its toll Igneel renounced to the throne he couldn't even put up a fight anymore. No one heard much of him other that the typical court. Grandeeney was the closest during those times all of the court had received the same treatment. She had lost her egg before it hatched only two days after laying it. It took two days for Acnologia to destroy her life. The lost of balance in the dragons also changed the human society. Mages usually hated finally gained some respect they mage population finally reached 1% after that horrible year and was steadily growing as the need for mages grew. Guilds were formed and the humans had a great time. Yet that is not fully the truth. I remember the beautiful dragoness with white scales and onyx eyes. The way she made him smile with that wide grin that showed every of his teeth and made his red scales brighten. At this point it wouldn't matter where I search I will never find it again. He has never smiles like that since that day.


	6. Chapter 6

**I had so many problems while writing and uploading this a virus a killing my computer and I have way to much work lately but a good nap in the afternoon was the cure to all the fatigue though my head still hurts a little I think I'll survive! **

* * *

***LUCY***

We get home after a few hours of running none stop. The silence feels odd as Natsu won't even look at me in the eyes. I touch his cheek and he pulls away from me.

"Natsu" I turn to him yet he gives me his back again. Did I do something wrong? He hates me now he will just leave and what will I do after that. I-I I can feel the tears stinging my eyes. The first tear falls and he turns towards me yet it is still that bloody image from before. "I'll set the water you can join me If you want" will he come maybe I shouldn't have said that it was too straight forward. I stand up walk slowly towards the bathroom swinging my hips with each step. I can hear his lame intent to follow me without being noticed I see him sneaking up behind me from the mirror. I set the tub and quickly turn around our lips met in shy manner that reminded me of our first kiss. "I don't think I can reach the buttons on the back of my blouse can you help me with those?" I asked faking innocence.

"You know I might also have some problems with my own clothes." he says as he pulls me closer. I love the way he surrounds me with his arms makes me feel safe and protected. He pulls up mi shirt not bothering for any buttons ripping some of it in the process. I pull his vest with speed and without care as he is fighting with my pants my panties fall with them. I unclasp my bra as he takes off his remaining garments. He gets into the water causing a big splash even at times like this he can- agh might as well let it pass. I slip in the water not causing great disturbance.

"let me help you with that" I say as I grab the wet sponge and start washing his face cleaning every edge reaching his neck where that strange scar is placed normally covered by his scarf. "You never told me how you got this scar, it seems old" he looks at me as I continue washing his body."

"I always had it, I don't remember how it happened at least" the scar is so big not something much people would survive it looks painful, is it a good thing to not remember that pain? Sometimes large scars can bring bad memories its better like this. "Luce" he is waving a hand at my face " I don't like it when you make that face what were you thinking?"

"Nothing!" he pulls me closer so that my legs wrap around his.

* * *

***we all know what's happening next you've been warned***

"Sure that is your answer?" he whispers on my ear his breath on me, and he nips playfully with my earlobe "or do I need to search for my answers" he kisses his way to my lips where he finds no resistance from my part as our tongues clash. His hands on my body are strong and desperate as he feels my breast. My hands on his perfect body feeling each and every one of his muscles making my slow way south. He pulls me up to have better access to my breast making a path of little red markings on my skin with his every move. I can feel just how erect his member is as I'm burning with need.

"Natsu!" I scream his name in ecstasy looking for just what I needed from him. He moans loudly as he enters my body with strength not bothering to go slow as none of us could take the wait any longer. I feel my release closer as I can't make a coherent thought anymore. I moan loudly not being able to contain it anymore as he continues to pound into me. He releases into me while taking my lips one more time.

* * *

***IN LUCY'S BEDROOM***

"Looks like I choose I bad moment come visit Lucy I think I might go to the guild first" blush covering her face as she leaves to the guild having heard the Lucy and Natsu bathing. Natsu and Lucy come out of the bathroom wrapped around towels.

"wait" Natsu starts sniffing around the room "I think someone was in here just a moment-" his ace pales visibly " I know who was in here"

"Natsu what's wrong did someone break in?" He only moved his head telling me that was not it.

"Erza came for a visit when we were on the bathroom" Gods please no.

* * *

***at the guild***

Erza came rushing into the guild her face as red as her hair she tried to remove the images from her mind. She was coming to visit Lucy first as she wanted to tell the news to her friend she never intended to walk into Natsu and Lucy having sex. As soon as they get there I have to give him a good beating unprotected sex can bring many consequences Gray already knocked up Juvia but at least they were already engaged when it happened. Levy was perfectly married when she got pregnant there is no problem with that unlike Gray who took a beating the day of his wedding for not telling anyone Juvia was 4 weeks pregnant. She walks towards Mira and Happy.

"Since when are Natsu and Lucy a together" Mira only stared in confusion as Happy started sweating.

"Wait their together?" Mira asked still confused about the situation.

"Aye that I silly re-ea-ly sillyyyy" Happy continues sweating as the two females look at him.

"Happy do you know why Erza might be suggesting this?"

"What, Natsu and Lucy be going out for years now but keeping it secret to all of you that is defiantly not happening." The blue exceed continued sweating

"Wait this has been going on for years now?"

"I said that it was not happening!" the cat screamed in desperation to keep his best friend's secret.

"Look happy this key" said Mira pulling out a key with Happy's face drawn on it " is for the back freezer that keeps all of the fish I can give it to you if you tell me all you know." The door of the guild swings open showing a very pale Natsu and a blushing Lucy.

Happy flies right into Lucy's arms while shouting "Lushi, Mira and Erza are scary"

"I missed you too Happy" Lucy looks at Erza feeling her face flush and the heat coming out of her ears in embarrassment, Erza in the same state though for fury rather than shame.

"Happy take Lucy somewhere safe" Happy speads his wings as scopes up Lucy taking her near the ceiling of the guild. Erza takes Natsu by the scarf so that she can look him in the eye

"How long has this been going on?" a threatening glare

"A year 5 months" he speaks in fear

"How long have you been doing it" Natsu blushes at the question "don't act so innocent you two were very loud not even an hour ago"

"Few weeks" Happy takes Lucy to the second floor and saves his magic in case they need it for a long term escape. From here she can see that everyone in the guild is looking at Erza and Natsu stiring some jealousy in Lucy. Why does she have to keep him so close he is mine, but she'll give me a beating if I go.

"You know that she could ge-"

"It really is a little late for this conversation" the whole guild gasps as Natsu spoke the words without thinking. Erza immediately releases Natsu and looks at Lucy, who is already being taken away by Happy.

"Lucy I'm out of magic" luckily they were right below a roof landing on soft ground though there is Erza right in front of them.

"You two will explain!"


	7. Chapter 7

**since the last chapter this story is going somewhere I didn't want it to go. I have completely lost control of the plot so far thought I am going in the right track for the ending o this story. I DON'T PLAN ON ENDING THIS YET! I have so much to write I read the last chapter of the manga and after what happened with certain celestial spirit I will not name for the sake of spoilers what I believe was going to happen actually happened. I am still a bit depressed though I don't cry myself to sleep anymore. My hopes for life have been restored (I had lost them after _Shrek is love Shrek is life_incident)I hope I don't dig my own grave ****with what I did this chapter. After you get inspiration to the point your hands are moving without being commanded by the brain you tend to get into plot holes. please tell me bout my mistakes! I love child speech so cute!**

* * *

***Lucy***

"The ropes are too tight" I am sitting on a chair Natsu tied on a chair behind mine. Both of the chairs are tied together with a metallic chain. I am currently being tied to the chair by a very red Erza. You can practically smell the fury if it isn't already obvious by her face.

* * *

***Unknown***

"Master we have brought Becket back he is in a critical state. He is currently being healed by Adeline."

"Myra, just how much magic will it take from Adeline to heal him?"

"She is already tiered Master but his skin is solidifying at a very slow pace it will take weeks maybe months. She says he will never be the same though."

"…" Myra's body stars shaking with the thought

"Master, we won't make it will we?" tears on her eyes falling as a fist goes right through her stomach coming out though her back so fast there is no blood on the hand.

"Sweet Myra we can't afford such weak thoughts. Anybody else thinks he is better off dead or is it just this idiot" Everyone in the room stays quiet as her body falls to the ground.

"Tell Adeline to stop wasting time on that dead man and heal Myra she still has a job to do for me," nobody moved "it's an order!" All the occupants' of the room rose towards the infirmary.

* * *

***Lucy***

They had dimmed the lights of the guild hall making it look like a dark interrogation room it even had the metallic desk and the floating light lacrima.

"Lucy you have been lying to us, why?" Mira looked at me with that sadistic smile. At my back I could hear all the guys teasing Natsu I looked back at the girls that were all giving me death glares. Why can't I have a slight teasing instead of the movie like interrogation? Maybe I could use that.

"I was scared that you would tie me to a chair like this" I said doing my best to force a few tears out. I could hear Natsu calling me but with all the girls there I couldn't make it out. So many things had happened today why I couldn't just go home and rest. I am exhausted it doesn't happen that you get kidnapped by a creepy bald guy on a daily basis. I started explaining with every question I answered they undid one of the ropes.

* * *

***Adeline***

I haven't touched Becket yet his skin is still melting off just how strong is the enemy to melt the skin of the ice-mage. My love who could do this to someone so sweet as you. I work on my spells as I feel the tears running down my cheeks. His skin won't heal anytime soon but his skin will finally stop melting of. The ice cocoon I had placed his body in melts at a fast pace I will need to rebuild it in a few mi-. The whole court rushes in through the door caring Myra's bloodied image.

"What happened?" they all started to look at one another in question as one of them finally steps forward.

"My lady, she was running down the stairs to inform about the enemy's progress when she tripped on her own sandals and landed in one of the spears in the throne room. Master told us to take her here immediately, you have to save her or Master will be to heartbroken to keep us protected from the dragon lord." He spoke in a hurry, sadness and fear in his voice it must have been a horrible accident.

"Place her in that table I will start working immediately" Becket sorry you can wait for a few minutes I must stabilize the mistress first I know you would understand if you weren't on a delirious state. She moans in pain as I start working with her injury. Just how fast was she running to cause an injury that size? I manage to stop the blood loss.

"We will all die won't we?" she asks me with a quiet voice

"No. no please don't think that, we will make it out I can heal all of you even if it were to cost me my life I will make sure none of you die. That is why I am here how you know." I give her a smile as she continues shredding quiet tears hiding them into my chest. I brush her orange curls till she falls asleep on my chest her breath short and quick. The dragon lord will bring us our doom Becket your mother always spoke to me of the dragon lord referring to him as a kind being yet Master says it is all lies. You know he actually sent her to the dungeons for telling me such lies, but I wonder why he waited so long to attack.

"Mommy I came back from my Wri-tin-ng lessons" said a little boy as he entered the infirmary. He looks over to the man in the ice "why is papa asleep I tough he went to fight the dragons?"

"It's aright baby he had a tough fight and needs to rest. Why don't you go play with Rosy while I clean here and help you father"

"Ok momma, Rosy says she is too old to play tag that see-vven-teeeen year olds don't play with little kids"

"Yea but I got to work here ok honey" the little boy runs out off the room. The tears keep falling down my eyes. Please Becket you have to wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

**dawh I continue in this path I feel as if I was in a visual novel while writing this. I feel like I will get different endings biased on my decisions when I know things are not that way! Or maybe they are I can change things to get many endings yet I thin it is just my Subconsciousness making me write this so that I don't end it the way I am going to do it. I still have a lot to write the story can change in a thousand different ways. I was never going to add a character remotely similar to Adeline yet she is there now and I don't even know how that happened. I love her character now and I know that by the time I finish I will get many new characters because I am just that type of person. I will finish without even knowing how I mobilized so many characters that have complicated stories on my mind yet it hurts so much to write about them. I will hurt my own feelings but I have to do a good job with character development that I believe might be my biggest weakness (I just want to work with everyone without making it seem like a filler) it is hard for me to do it. JK _I know I will do a good job I have the WILL_**

***unknown***

Everyone is so afraid of this son of Igneel. This dragon could be dead already for all we know he has never been seen in 400 years. I will be the king I have lived and tended this castle my whole life. It is the place where my mother died I have the right to claim this throne. This is why we fight to prove that it is me the one that should succeed the throne. A loud crash can be hear though the dark halls of the castle. That laughter is about to-

"HA HAHAHAHA" The hysteric laughter started again just like every day. "HAHAHA JIJI HAHAHA"

Everyone in the court stays still without moving. That damn curse.

"HAHAHA _miri rereiri_, JIJIJIJI _Tere esrepereorro_ HAHAHA _torodoros paragaranra_!"Always that same chanting is heard though the castle. At the same time after the same sound. If I get rid of the current king the curse will be lifted and the castle will accept the victor. Acnologia never defeated Igneel in combat yet Igneel is not the king anymore. The only way is to eliminate the boy and sacrifice his child's soul to the castle and the curse will be lifted.

***Rosy***

"_yry virivirierenoro ereterrenaramerenrter__e- and they lived eternally,_ so that's what it says kid happy?"

"Why is it so long in dragon talk?"

"First there is no such thing as dragon talk second it is a whole new language of course it's long but brats like you don't get how complicated things like this are"

"Why do they write on the walls and not on paper like we do?"

"Why do you keep asking such annoying questions?"

"Why are you so mean to me!"

"There, look another annoying question." He pouted and the crash was heard though the dark halls. The walls shook with force. I take Jr. into my arm as we sit on the bed waiting for the laughter to stop."

"They're coming again!" I cover his eyes as the spectrum and the ghost of a fire that died down hundreds of years ago run though the halls.

"The cold Dragoness is still waiting for her son and her mate. They day they lost the immortality to Acnologia no one wrote on the walls" I spoke to the boy who was clinging to my shirt.

"She talks to me at night." He said with a quiet voice.

"She also talks to me during the nights _cororrere miritraras purueredaras__"_ he holds me tighter

"I'm scared" I can barely hear his muffled voice, but I respond

"Me too… me too"

***Lucy***

I was currently bandaging Natsu after the beating he got from Erza; she didn't let anyone else treat him saying it was his own fault and he should suffer for a while. At least it we are home at last, and all alone. I place my hands carefully on his chest as I finish. He looks at me as he takes his hands to my back tracing small circles and drawing me closer. Our lips met as-

"Lushii!" we separate quickly as Happy flies though the room falling right into my chest.

"Happy I missed you so much the last few minutes" I say in a sarcastic tone. I start to hear him whine so I just tone him out not noticing what he is saying. I lay in bed waiting for sleep to finally take me. I turn to see the familiar view of a half asleep Natsu.

"Luce" he mumbles quietly trying to stay awake. I feel Happy moving at my feet and kick him _accidentally_

"Go to sleep Natsu" wraps his arms around me and my face is in the crook of his neck. I feel sleep take over when he puts his hand on my waist and kisses my lips. I hear Happy again as we pull away. The past day just didn't feel real this couldn't be true. Yet the way he placed his hands so protectively in a way not to show affection but to simply protect what lay beneath his fingertips told me it was all too real. I placed my hands next to his. Was I supposed to feel something different? In 24 hours my life felt like it had changed so much yet I don't feel any different. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep not noticing that my hands instinctively went to the places of my lower abdomen Natsu's didn't cover.

_I am walking though the dark castle halls again as I hear a voice of sadness. I think it is a boy_

"_You it is your blood. You will give us peace at last you will give us life again. Grandmother spoke of peace you tell us to run"_

"_enretoronrseres enretirienrederes?" this time a woman's voice speaking in another language._

"_I know why does ever-ry-one treat me like baby? I'm no baby"_

"_turu virivere" she spoke with kindness._

"_My queen what is your plan?" this time another woman with a firm voice not letting anyone break her._

"_cororraran!" the queen spoke again agony in her voice as it vanished. A candle is turned on only to be turned off by the wind._

"_This is why I hate this castle we can't even use a lacrima to light up the halls."_

"_Rosy its dark"_

"_I know!"_

I wake up with Natsu in the same position as last night my hands filling in the holes he left. Happy's tail on Natsu's cheek he stirred a little making his tail to fall into Natsu's nose. I giggle at the faces that Natsu was making. He finally wakes up.

"morning Natsu" I smile a little normally I am not a morning person but today it felt good to be out of that dream. I snuggled close to Natsu taking in his smell; it reassures me I am awake. Why am I having these nightmares?


	9. Chapter 9

**writing this chapter restored my hopes. I don't feel like I am digging my own Grave anymore. I am getting used to ****writing. I have plans for each of the characters in this chapter all of them have important parts even if they seem a bit ridiculous here. If the character was not even named in the chapter I- JK I still have a lot to write and many characters will take a part in this story. I feel like I got a chance and that my exposition is finally concluded with this chapter, but who knows the pillow is good with advise! **

***Unknown***

Adeline walks in the throne room just like every morning giving her report of the situation.

"I placed enough spells so that she won't wake up in a week she could make her situation worse if she tries to do too much work. I think that one week will be enough for her to heal." She seemed unusually nervous she was playing with something on her hands. An engagement ring!

"I imagine you are also treating Becket along with Myra." For the look on her face I can tell she is.

"Please Master, let me heal him. I was trained to treat a whole battalion if needed."

"in that state he is as good as a dead man we all know he won't wake up after getting his brain fried, and if he does how knows if he can even walk again. We don't want to hurt you but you aren't doing yourself any good either." She looked at the ground her face turning red. I can't believe this sweet little Adeline has been angered. Good show I got today defiantly the best way to wake every morning. "I can make a deal with you. You can keep healing him for a month, but I you fail…"

***Mira* **

I read the letter one more time absorbing all of the information on the black sheet of paper. I read the last 3 words again _I love you. _I felt tear on my eyes as hug hugged the paper to her chest nearly crying.

"Freed this is the sweetest thing I have ever read" he looked at me his cheeks red in embarrassment.

"It's not such a big deal." He looked at me again getting redder with each glance "I got nervous and had a few times the pen would shake in my hand." I looked at the love letter again the calligraphy was perfect.

"Aw Freed don't be so hard on yourself it's just perfect. I am so happy for you. I thought it was going to be another century for you to finally decide to confess"

"What if he says no? What will I do?" oh Freed

"Haven't you seen the way he looks at you? I am sure he likes you. It is the same way Gray used to look at Juvia. Remember how everyone thought he hated her, and the next day she had the ring?"

"I don't know what if-"

"What if he says yes" he looked back at me.

"OK tonight I will give him the letter"

***Lucy***

Gods I heard that whole conversation. Freed is going to confess to another guy tonight. I wonder who it might be. If Mira knows this man he probably is someone in the guild. I sit on the bar waiting for Natsu. He was currently fighting with Gray this was going to take long. I saw Juvia enter the guild exited as she sits next to me.

"Lucy-san look what Juvia both" she showed me a small box with some kind of lacrima inside I grab the round lacrima and it starts to turn pink. "It turns pink for girl and blue for boy. You are having a girl!" She smiles brightly. This thing is so cool.

"Juvia you should try it!" She takes the small stone and the pink starts to be slowly replaced by blue but it stops right at the middle of the stone. A white line divides the two colors. "Boy and girl?" I think out loud.

"Or that thing just doesn't work" I hear Gray's voice I look up to see him behind Juvia. I turn around to see Natsu behind me. I can't help but notice that behind him there is Freed looking this way with a red face strange.

"Juvia wants to go shopping lets go Lucy- san" she says pouting. She pulls me away as I see Natsu and Gray start a new argument. Wait is Juvia trying to get away from Gray? She pulls me into a corner and traps me against a wall. Since when did the sun went down I could swear it was morning just a few seconds ago not a cloud on the sky. I feel water in my face. I look up too see that the rain clouds were so thick that it simulated the night sky. Then the thought hits me.

"Juvia are you crying?"

"Juvia is scared, she has been followed lately. Juvia told Gray-sama, but he says she is going paranoid. Juvia knows that they are following Lucy-san and Natsu too. Juvia is scared they speak of grief with kind voices"

"Juvia"

"They have to go back to the guild" she walked away as I nothing had happened. The skies started to clear but it continued to rain. Juvia just what have you been seeing. I entered the guild hall behind Juvia to see a pretty beat up Gray and Natsu by the door way. I sat next to Natsu.

"I am feeling sick let's go home." I tell him as I kiss his lips. "I want to talk to you" I kissed him again pulling him closer "alone."

"Let's go" he gives me a wide grin, giving no resistance at all. We walk fast trying to avoid the rain as much as we can. I walk into the small kitchen. The only sitting I had is the worn down couch and the chairs in the dinning. We could barely fit in the apartment. I see Natsu sniffing the room. "Someone was in here not long ago!"

"Gods first Juvia tells me about the stalker and someone gets into the house"

"Juvia knows about the guy that has been following us?"

"There is someone following us?"He winced. "Someone is following us and you didn't tell me? How long since this Natsu!?"

He scratched the back of his head giving me a cute smile, but that wasn't going to work just now.

"Natsu!"

"They always kept distance at first I thought it was just a neighbor. Then I started to smell it in the guild. I didn't pay much attention to it." Natsu how could-!

"They got inside what if-" I looked at the things I had set up before to make tea. I had never used the box for chamomile yet it was opened. I let go of the box what had they done to my things?

***Rosy***

"I have returned from my mission Master"

"Tell me did you finish the job"

"Sorry Master they returned hours before I expected them to. I had to run before I could get caught."

"Rosy you know what that means don't you? I don't like failures and this might have been the most important mission till now."

"Yes Master, but I had no choice I stayed I would have been caught!"

"You made your choice Rosy, and you choose to betray us. You helped the enemy giving them more time to run. You know what happens if the spirit of the queen is not released?"

"Yes master!"

"Then tell me!"He is shouting

"She eliminates the threat herself"

"No, no, my dear the blood is not shred. Have you not read the walls a soul and a body must always inhabit the castle. You will die old and in pain that is for sure. Then the queen will use your body as a vessel for her vengeance."

"Is that why we need the child's soul?" he laughs a little.

"You truly are a smart one. A pure soul in exchange for the cursed queen's soul. When Igneel adopted that human boy he gave him a right to the throne the child's soul will carry that inheritance since birth and with such a pure soul like that of a newborn cannot be found easily."

"and we will live eternally" at what cost.

"Till the end of the times" It is time again, I hear the loud crash…


	10. Chapter 10

**I had no internet for around 3 days and I felt so useless during that time. Today the internet was working only when it wanted to! T.T I had never felt so bad. I promise to try to work a harder to realize more chapters a day to make up for the lost time. I have no time left anymore though. This is the reason why I hate Mondays the start of the working week! But well I will work my best on this. I don't feel so good about this chapter. I feel like the lack of time might have made me produce a bit of a rushed version of Rosy. I love the name Rosy it can be shorter for Rosalia that makes it fit in so good with the story!**

* * *

***Unknown***

"Myra can you see?" She closes her eyes focusing her magic.

"Master I can see it all. We don't have much time 2 days from now they will always have her guarded we only have till then or we will have to wait longer."

"Where will they be?"

"Tomorrow they will be for the last time on the apartment. After tomorrow they will never go back." I can feel her reading my curiosity.

"They have noticed Rosy's constant presence and have been looking for more a suitable place."

"Can you see where they are going?"

"…" what is this silence? She faints and Adeline pulls her up.

"Master she needs to rest the full week, 2 days is not enough for her to replenish her magical energy!"

"We didn't have the full week to wait. We will send Rosy in this mission"

"Master Rosy has never been sent in such dangerous mission alone. She is too young and still has to let her magic ge-"

"That is true such child cannot be left alone for such a dangerous mission Adeline. Thanks for volunteering your son to accompany her." Her skin turned pale that had happened only once Adeline you bring me so many surprises.

"b—bu—t" she mumbles incoherently.

"If you don't think that Rosy is strong enough we can send him alone if you wish"

"…"

"That's what I though. Call them in they should know about their mission." She walks out half stumbling her way out. "Take Myra to the infirmary" I gesture to the first person to my right.

* * *

***Lucy***

"Tomorrow we start moving things in. The house looks scary, no?"

"…" He didn't answer again what's going on with him? "Gees Luce why would I be afraid of a house it looks cool" Natsu half pouted.

The house looked out of a horror movie it and storm today wasn't helping a bit. Yesterday when we first saw the house it looked so beautiful it was easy to ignore the creaking floorboards, exaggerated number of cobwebs, and the fact that the previous owner has died in an accident inside the house. Now it was the only thing going through my mind. Due to the strange circumstances of the owner's death the house was just so cheap it would be stupid to say no now I don't think it would have been that bad. The house wasn't that big two-sore 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, an endless library with a piano, an indoors kitchen, as well as an outdoors kitchen, a large living room, and a dining room that could fit at least 13 persons already furnished. The lights don't work so we will stay at my apartment until that is fixed.

*yawn* "let's go home I'm sleepy" I hold my hands up to his I feel something walking on my back. "There is a spider on my back!" he brushes it off

"Don't worry it's not a spider"

"Really?"

"Aye it's a scorpion"

"I have a scorpion on my back!"Happy starts laughing at me.

"Happy! I swear one day we will eat cat soup!" I jump to catch that fling pest as he keeps up flying. Don't say I didn't warn you when you wake up without whiskers.

* * *

***next morning***

I look at the mirror I am wearing an outfit that covers as much skin as I possibly can today we had to get rid of the entire pest inside the new house and I don't want spiders or anything biting me. I am wearing a blue turtleneck with black leggings and an orange skirt. I have my keys in the belt my hair in a perfect bun with a bandana to cover as much hair as possible from the dust. I don't think I will need my whip, but who knows what type of bugs we might find. Better not risk it. I take the whip and look up to the mirror to see Natsu behind me.

"You look ready for battle"

"There will be bugs in there!"

"No need to worry. I'll save you from those big ugly bugs" he pulls me into his arms into a kiss. At times I wonder if this is the same destructive Natsu I first met. Even the wildest person has to mature even if they just show it every once in a while.

"Gross," was that a kid?

"Jr. There is a reason why I told you to keep quiet now they have found us" I look around to see we are alone in the room.

"Jiji. They still don't see us!" A girl around 15 comes out from the shadows. Her white-orange hair nearly covering one of her eyes, dark circles under her eyes proving lack of sleep for at least a few weeks were enhanced with black eyeliner. Her steps firm and quiet as she pulled a small devise into her ears.

"Look kid this is how you make an entrance" the shadows in the room seeming to increase by the second the room was almost pitch black when Natsu lit himself in fire.

"You were the one who got inside!" suddenly something like a large bullet hit Natsu in the side throwing him to the floor. The bullet bounces off Natsu's body and rolls of showing a boy around 6or7 was the bullet. You could see the fury in the child's face. He had the rage I had only seen in someone with killing intent. "Ow, what's up with that kid? You can hurt someone!" The kid only looked back with anger at Natsu tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Rosy" he whispered "let me fight him!"

"If I could hear you I would say no, but of course I never heard a thing"

* * *

***Rosy***

I shouldn't be letting him do this. I always listened to him. Whenever he told those stories I believed each word because those were the words of Rosalia. She was the only one that cared for me. She though me new magic and how to read Dragon since she spoke it fluently. If she is right I can't keep helping this lost cause. The queen comes to us every night telling us to runaway what are we doing here? I look back at the damn kid. He struggled, sending attacks that would only be dogged by an enemy that didn't even try to harm him. Why is he not attacking the kid? I let myself vanish into the shadows and watch the battle from closer. Jr is already tired he can't fight anymore. The words of Rosalia run though my mind again.

"Igneel was too strong and too kind." I see all eyes search around the shadows. I said that out loud!

"You knew Igneel?" I let my body materialize. I have to run! I tackle the kid into the shadows and make our body's get absorbed into the shadows. Yet something is holding back my foot! He has me by the foot!

"Let go you freak!"

"no, tell me about Igneel!"

"Rosy let me fight!"

"Shut up Jr."

"Tell me!" I think of Rosalia, and back to the queen. I don't notice as my body materializes along with Jr.

"We terenerenoros quere cororrere"

"dirimere" the fire mage responds to my Draconian speech.

"No, Jr we have to tell them any do as the queen said. This is a fight we can't win. Your grandmother, and my brother would want it us to run." He stops trying to squirm out of my grasp as I talk about my mother, and his father.

* * *

**I will make my life more complicated with the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally**** I have internet today. I was supposed to upload this yesterday when I finished writing but I lost the WiFi somehow. Strange? Also that injury in the morning? what if some- forget about that the point is that I wasn't able to upload this yesterday si I do it today and I will add another chapter today. That is if I don't have another unfortunate accident that does manage to kill me before that. O well. This will be the shortest chapter in a long time. it is used more as an introduction to the dragon history, and the dragon civil war. If you remember it does happen which is the reason dragon-slayers were created in the first place. I never planed on some parts of this story that are now key for plot development I love this. yet I think that the music I was listening to yesterday doesn't help me write because it gets me in a different mood than that of the story that makes my writing style differ too much from one chapter to another. I will make my best of this !**

* * *

***Lucy***

"My name is Rosy. This is Jr. my nephew. I never met Igneel, though mother talked so much about him and the rest of the dragons… Mother had met him, and I think she knew him well. Sorry I'm not that good at story telling. During that time dragons roamed earth freely they had high numbers and did anything they wanted. Anything they needed or wanted they had it. If they wanted gold they raided a castle if they wanted they took the first thing that moved and just swallowed it whole. Whenever two dragons crossed each other's territory a war would take place. There was no loyalty to anything other than the needs of the flesh.

Something changed though. For the first time there were two dragons that had loyalty to one another. They were the strongest fire dragons in all of earth both pure heart turned a simple mating into something similar to human marriage. The vows were a little different it was a connection through magic a _NOT EVEN DEATH CAN TEAR US APART. _The first sworn mates were Igneel's parents. Dragons are not like humans a female can only lay an egg every few hundred years so they only had one. Igneel also became strong like his parents, but he was raised into loyalty not ready for the truth outside the nest. He was still a hatch-ling not even 200 when they forced him out of the nest both his parents were ill and dying. He was left to fend off the cruel reality before learning how to hunt.

Guess he wasn't the best because he was soon starving. A young female about 100 years older found him. For some strange reason she just helped the random stranger that fell to her door. After regaining his strength Igneel beat the crap out of every one of the dragons that had not helped him. Such a gorgeous way he defeated every single dragon for their lack a loyalty and unity that they made him king of the fire dragons. Each element sent their strongest member to be in his court representing each of them. That is all I know of the tales of Igneel the great."

"I already knew that" pouted Natsu. There was so much I didn't know about Igneel yet it feels so incomplete that can't be the end.

"Are you sure you know nothing else?" a tear falls from her eyes.

"They have her" she whispers so softly I can't make out what she says. "Master has taken my mother and then she comes to us in our dreams telling us to run away. _Arayurudara mere (__help me)_" Her body falls to the ground unconscious. Jr pulls her using his strength to try and help her. It all falls in vain as she doesn't move one bit as the child continuous trying to beat her into consciousness she doesn't show signs of breathing.

* * *

***unknown***

I enter the infirmary were I see little Adeline placing some spells into Myra's decaying shape. I would have never thought that Becket would be in s better shape than Myra but even though unconsciousness he was slowly recuperating. Myra had lost all of her previous charm in the paleness of her skin and the dryness of her lips. The disgusting way her ribcage was shown as she had starved herself the past few years. If it wasn't for the terrifying amount of magic in that body then it wouldn't have been worth all those nights. Sweet Adeline shall I place another unfortunately difficult Mission so that you can forget about your fiance. No Adeline you wouldn't settle for that I would have to make you hate him, then take my kill. Don't worry Adeline you will be mine.

* * *

***Lucy***

I sit on my regular spot at the guild. Natsu is off fighting with Gray while I snuggle with Juvia and Jr. Him and Gray should be taking care of me and Juvia instead of fighting each other. I though he loved me enough to stop fighting for a while. If I didn't know better I would have said the kid has killing intention, but now I just think is his eyes. We took Rosy to the infirmary and Jr hasn't said a word since then. I see as Juvia stands up and leaves to the bathroom. Then he finally starts talking.

"Why do you fight?"

"What?"

"Why did you fight us since the beginning why did you attack?"

"I didn't attack you, and if anything you sent the first blow!"

"Not that. Why did you sent the ghost? Why did you keep attacking us?"

"Ghost?"

"Yes the old lady!"

"What are you talking about? We didn't send any ghost anywhere you suddenly started attacking us!"

"No I have seen the ghost she tells me to look for the blood." He says quieter than a whisper yet louder than a truck!

* * *

**GEES i LOVE jR**


	12. Chapter 12

**You have to be kidding I had already written so much when I lose the connection while saving this I am so mad. I was already suffering because I hate making characters suffer (then I also I a strange love for the act of making them suffer though) I love that I have such characters with the type of attitude that I just love at times. I have not gotten over the face of making my characters suffer (ALONG WITH THE REGULAR FAIRY TAIL GANG THAT I DO NOT OWN) I love to make them suffer and they will all have some mayor issues unless they are just not important of they are Master (the castle dude) He is a heartless bastard and I don't like making him suffer. I like to watch little girls cry a I kick puppies. Then I cry with them and take the puppy to the vet. Yet there are only a few Vets in this story like Adeline (a character produced of my inability to kill characters (even if evil(if someone was truly evil apart from Master))****), and Wendy which we all know. May God save me from what I am going to do from now on for this story, but I can feel myself crumble along with the sanity o some of the characters!**

***Rosy***

They say ignorance is bliss. Only those that know the truth can say that. No one can remain ignorant forever. The load of the truth can be like 1000 bricks crushing your skull. At this moment I feel like ignorance was my curse. Is it true that we are doing this for the greater good of our people? Humans come and go all the time. Their lives will be over by the time I reach adulthood. No human can live that long. Yet is it fine to just take their lives like this? Are they frog for our dissections? If they were they wouldn't try so hard would they? Jr had all the look of someone ready to kill yet they I can hear them from here. I even have a dragon-slayer taking care of my health why? "Humans never cared before so why now?"

"Because Fairy Tale is different from the rest." I hadn't even noticed I spoke out loud. "We are a family. A family that like many others will defend each other with their life at times. Natsu and Lucy asked us to help you, but even if they hadn't asked we would have helped."

"Why? That is just stupid at times"

"Most of us were not in the best conditions before getting here. I grew up here though for some time I was raised by a dragon then I found _cait shelter. _After that I only had Charlie Fairy Tail took us in. I have spent the last 10 years of my life here, and I have never seen anyone in here try to intentionally destroy a castle. You were delirious when they brought you in so I know the whole story…

You can stay here as long as you want, but eventually you will need to talk to Master Makarov."

"We can't stay long"

"You could help frying some bugs with Natsu I think he is already getting some of the guys to help" outside you could hear the sounds of battle, When suddenly the pink-haired man makes a hole on the wall behind the blue haired mage. "Natsu how is it going?"

"I got Elfman in Gray is resisting." Then he walks back into the guild hall where the battle where the black-haired guy Gray I believe continues.

"You are idiots. You know I came here and kidnap the pregnant blond, and ask me for-"

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Her ace was dark in a strange way. Something had taken that soft smile from the woman in front of me. Had I touched I nerve? Better test this.

"So what is really up with you people? I don't find a single reason for you to want me to help or to even try to do something for us. Try a-"

"You really don't know a thing." She whispered a tear sliding on her cheek. "There are things not all of us can do so we need each other. We try our best yet if you don't let us help you don't drag the kid with you." She walks out of the room.

"I didn't think it would still affect her…" This time a man was speaking. I turn to the side to see a young man. Was he always there I never noticed. "Wendy… Sorry for that my wife does that every so often. I'm Romeo Conbolt and you are?" I roll my eyes so hot yet already married. Too young to be married already why I you were single I would have you-… Don't go there brain.

"Rosy just Rosy"

"Well I have to help my wife" He left the room running. I hadn't offended their pride this was something else. Why did they run?

***Lucy***

His words stung my mind with memories of the event that had happened a few days ago. Yet the kid had a strange presence. He had the aura of a predator, yet I could tell it was not intentional. The kid just had too much magic to simply hide. That much magical energy from him made anyone feel helpless. He could be stronger than anyone in Fairy Tail if trained. I had no idea I we were even going to be able to follow the plan. His power is to overwhelming we had to produce more magic and to be sending a constant output of magic to be able to hide him.

"Juvia I need your help can you come with me." I tell Juvia as we both walk out of the guild. She has her strange pregnant walk I hope I don't get like that too soon. She started getting very big from the first 2 months she is 5 months pregnant and has a huge belly makes me wonder how big can a baby be. I see Levy's little newborn on a daily basis but she was never as big as Juvia is right now. "Juvia can you feel Jr's magic from here?"

"No the fight between Gray-sama and Natsu-kun cover it. Juvia thinks that if Jr goes to the hunt with them he can use his magic without being noticed."

"Yes his magic is too strong."

"Lucy-san he just needs to be trained and he will control it."

"I am worried they might find him again."

"What did Natsu-san use to trick them?"

"Fried rats and a deer"

"They won't find Jr he just needs to be with the member that uses more magic through the day."

"Is that Gray or Natsu?" Juvia only looks at me. "We really need to start the hunt then."

***Few hours (fights) later***

We had all of Fairy Tail helping the hunt. The previous owner of the house was eaten by the rats while trying to get rid of them. We made it into a competition. The guys searched for the rats and the one that captures most wins. All the guys were behind me as I started opening the first gate. As they guys enter we stay outside waiting for them to come out. I am not going in there at night till there is no more man eating rats. I look to my right to see Levy telling Juvia about Mercury as the boy was asleep in her arms. To my left there is Wendy teaching Jr how to properly control his magic. I look at her to notice how her makeup was tearstained. I hadn't seen her cry since that time. Wendy if things had gone right 5 years ago where would you be today? Would you be able to smile like before?


	13. Chapter 13

**I swear it is hard to write from Juvia's POV since she talks in third person yet the though that it is she the one that is doing the actions makes me want to write in first person. I just need to get used to this and I will make it. I had to add this no matter is way to important for plot development. Sadly Juvia is not having a good time during her pregnancy T.T than again being pregnant is not all pink and bubbly for all. I understand Juvia's character since I am also a bit of a stalker. Only a bit I only have a full album of pictures of every person that has been friendly towards me an that I don't think is a hypocrite. I follow the stalking rules and honor them since I don't want to be caught by the police(again). The police are bad my friends they don't like it when you follow people and watch them in their sleep. **

***Wendy***

"Like that I want you to concentrate!" I draw Jr's hands to the right position as he draws out magic. The spell comes out in a burst agitating all of the leaves scattered on the floor. He looks at me for help. "One more time you only have to move one leaf at the time." I move his feet. "Now try again!" I shout giving him a kind smile. He calls on his magic again only agitating two leaves this time.

"I can't do this is too hard!" he pouts

"You did a good job. How old are you?" maybe he is a bit younger that I though.

"Six" he says showing me his fingers.

"You look older." Only 2 years.

"Momma says so." He stares at me. "Are you ok?"

"Yes honey why?" he walks towards me and rises his hands pointing to my face.

"You're crying." He says the words with concern. It really would only be two years away maybe less. I wipe away the tears before anyone else can notice.

"Nothing I'm fine see no more tears."

"No more tears" he repeats

"Good lets continue!" I smile brightly and continue instructing the six year old. He is too young to be sent into battle. What monster could send a child like this to his doom so easily? There is no way to forgive this if he was my- that never happened Wendy. Don't think about it. The past is the past and now I need to help Jr into hiding. Whoever send him here, wanted him dead.

***Unknown***

"Master the two corpses have been found already lifeless beyond any treatment." Never thought they would actually manage with Rosy she was so? Well hidden I suppose? The kid blew their cover? I didn't expect this to happen. Have I made a mistake everything was within my equations? I am never wrong. Did I underestimate the bond between Rosy and Jr? At most only he was supposed to die.

"Good dispose of the bodies they stink the castle with the smell of burnt flesh"

"Master shouldn't we let Adeline have the bodies? I mean they are her family."

"Or shall we will dispose of a third body of someone that dares to challenge my authority"

"We will dispose of them immediately Master!"

"That's what I thought" The fat man runs out of the throne room.

***Adeline***

This cannot be it. Standing behind the door I have heard the whole conversation. This is not real. I am just having a nightmare. I run through the halls tears blinding my sight. I hear the crash but continue running not aware of my direction. I hit my head against a wall. I look up t see it is not a wall but the door to the dungeons completely unguarded. It doesn't take much to open the door since the key is attached. I enter letting myself fall. This is not happening. I hit my head against the wall multiple times trying to wake up.

"noro esretaran muruerretoros" spoke a kind voice as I felt a sudden warmth invade my body.

"They are not dead" I hear another voice but I recognize my Mother-in-law as the one who spoke. I look next to me to see her broken body next to me.

"yry yoro tere loro prorobararere"

"She will prove it to you-"

"How can you trust the dragon so easily? They have taken everything away from us."

"You would know the truth if you were to follow her, but them again I have only lived around I00 years what would I know?" This is all a big nightmare. I see the dragoness leave the room I follow closely behind her.

***Lucy***

"They're back!" they all come back behind them mountains of different bugs, rats, and other creatures. Elfman had 157 bugs 9 rats and a shapeless creature. Romeo had toasted 98 bugs 17 rats and a coyote. Gray had frozen 2 colonies of wasp 3 rats the size of plue and a creature over twice his size he had found in the garden. Natsu had left only ashes of what he had destroyed yet the mountain of ashes was almost the size of the house. I hope he didn't destroy all the furniture.. Natsu what will I do with you.

"Who won?" ask they guys.

"Well that all depends" I let levy continue.

"I you pass the last test"

"And none of you can interfere" ended Wendy taking Jr's hand. Juvia walks to the front as we all start to walk towards the house. We wake a slow walk around the garden as they guys are unable to follow us because of the set of spells I had Levy use to prevent the guys from entering while we were doing the check up.

The garden only has some bits of ice and a thick smell of burnt. Somehow I had gotten a strange liking for the smell. It made the house feel more like home. We walked inside the only thing that had gotten any damage was the kitchen that had been searched toughly for any signs of food more than once.

"We just need to bring our things here, and its ready" All of the sudden I hear a loud crashing sound behind me. I look at the door where all the guys were piled up over one another. As they tried to go through the door at the same time they must have fallen. "The house is ready!" I look at the dark halls that were dimly illuminated by candles. Yes this place was ready to bring in the stuff. I yawn.

"Lets get the boxes" I say though my yawn

"Juvia we have to go." Commands Gray and takes her away before she can respond.

***Juvia***

"Gray-sama Juvia wants to go shopping with her friends."Juvia responds to Gray.

"Of course you need to go shopping every 5 minutes now"

"Juvia only went shopping yesterday"

"And now you go shopping everyday and I think you are purposely avoiding me."

"Juvia wants to spend time with her friend too. She loves Gray-sama, but she want to help Lucy-san and Levy-San too."

"I just wonder why they don't avoid their husband. While lately you are never home. You stay out almost till midnight without any reason. Then you come home and don't even look e in the eye. I just get so worried and there is no shops opened at those times I need to know what's going on." Juvia looks to the ground not knowing what to respond.

"Juvia has been shopping Gray-sama" She responds hopping that he will let go of the topic. Gray-sama Juvia's wishes are to tell you but she can't. She doesn't know how you will react.

"At times I think of the worst Juvia. At this point I'm starting to make my own assumptions-" Juvia feels her heart break with every word. Gray-sama please don't say anymore. "Juvia don't cry" He wipes away tears from Juvia's cheek.

"Juvia is scared." Juvia feels the movement inside her belly. Her baby likes to make parties inside momma's belly when it's time to sleep. "Baby doesn't let Juvia sleep until she buys chocolate covered pickles. At times the baby wants to eat clay, and won't let Juvia sleep until she eats clay. Then the baby makes a party in Juvia's belly and doesn't let her sleep. In the morning Juvia feels sad and she is in a bad mood." Juvia starts sobbing "then the baby makes Juvia mad, and then she feels fine again and she doesn't know what t do." She cries into Gray-sama's chest. She feels the baby kicking her.

"Wait I think I…" Gray-sama crouches down to Juvia's belly placing his head to her large belly. The baby kicks again. "That counts as a kick in the face." He laughs a little feeling the baby kicking inside his mother. "You can barely walk alone and you go shopping for clay at midnight Juvia that is dangerous!"

"But that's how Juvia found Rosy-san stalking Lucy-san"

"Wait what!"

"Juvia was walking home when she finds Rosy outside Lucy's window the first time. Rosy is a good stalker but no one is as good as Juvia. She could tell Rosy was good in hiding from Lucy-san but not from the rest. A good stalker lets no one interfere with her target"

"I will keep that in mind" Gray-sama stares at Juvia then they finally reach home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Things are not so good here. I am getting a little less work yet I have less time to write. Sorry I couldn't update yesterday I feel so bad about that. I didn't get home till... well I wasn't in the right mind to write. Tomorrow I have work then a party it is more of a small family reunion so I think I will be able the write one chapter. This is the shortest chapter I have written though the story, but it just didn't feel right when I continued in the same chapter. I didn't feel like the time had passed. It just didn't feel like I could bunch up two different days in the same chapter. I want to be able to be write more yet it didn't feel right with the mood of this chapter. I will try to post another chapter today though no promises. It is already late and I have to work tomorrow.**

* * *

***Adeline***

We walked to the infirmary. She looked at Becket's body. He is breathing at a slow pace. Struggling with each breath, his skin exposed as I couldn't cover it fully. I try my best to stay composed as I know I can't help him much. My spirit is broken I can't feel a glimpse of my magic. I can't do anything at all. She lets her body fall and it disappears. I look at him to see the exposed skin healing at a fast pace. I start ripping up the bandages to see all injuries and the only mark from the battle is a marking on his neck. It is a large burn mark near the main artery. Way to close almost a dead shot.

His eyes open. He looks at me in confusion.

"Where, where is the blood? I could sense so much of the dragon kin within his spirit." He looks at the remaining bandages and touches the scar on the neck. "What? What happened woman stop acting as if you had seen a ghost we have to leave. We gather our things get Mother, and run out. Where are they?" he grabs his head concentrating. "Where are Rosy, and Jr I don't smell them anywhere close? Adeline wake up we have to leave the castle, NOW!"

"…"

* * *

***Lucy***

Daylight shines in every corner of the house. It was a beautiful sight when the whole house would get those tan colors of an autumn morning. I wake up a little bit before Natsu not feeling entirely right as I walk to the kitchen to unpack the last few pots and cook breakfast. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to see Jr hiding behind a door.

"You hungry?" he peeks as I ask the question. He only moves his head in approval. I gesture him to follow me as I turn towards the kitchen. He follows me discretely how cute!

***Unknown***

"Myra, tell me what are our options?"

"Master I can see Roberts dealing with this. He won't be ready for battle for another month or two."

"What if Roberts fails?"

"If he fails we have to wait at least three months to train Adeline to be able to receive the full load."

"You had told me that she couldn't carry the full load before have you forgotten your own predictions?!"

"Master I know what I am doing she has let the hate corrupt her heart she is more than ready to start training. She is very unstable though must be handled carefully. Even a splinter of hope and we will lose the grasp on all that power."

"She could control the full load hahaha" Adeline you finally gave in. Do it my dear hate the dragons, hate me, and hate life itself there is a greater purpose on corrupting that heart of yours. "Call Roberts we have to start with this plan as soon as possible."

"Yes Master Roberts never fails!"

"We will see"

* * *

***Lucy***

Jr spends most of his time in the infirmary checking on Rosy. They are very close it seems. I still don't understand how she doesn't recover. Any other mage would have healed from that already yet she doesn't seem to recover one bit. She faints every time she tries to call upon magic. It has already been two whole weeks and nothing. Wendy says it is a strange disease for mages it is not contagious, but it can be lethal. Rosy might be on terminal. The less magic she uses the longer she lives. There are dark circles under her eyes. She never tells about the castle more than it is a huge place where they used to live in. I wonder I just wonder.

* * *

***Freed***

"Freed has the job been done?"

"Yes Master she has her eyes off the deal. She fell for the letter easily." Master Makarov looked at Freed from behind the stack o letters from the counsel.

"Things are not good Freed, and no one should find out about this."

"Freed keep your guard up this is not the first time I see something like this happen" Said Mavis I had never seen the first so serious. Just what is going on? Who is the real enemy?

* * *

_**"bwahaha!"**_


	15. Chapter 15

**I didn't know if I was going to be able to finish this chapter today but I still have 10 minutes for a new day to start so I guess it counts. _THIS CHAPTER IS ONE MONTH AND TWO WEEKS AFTER THE LAST_ CHAPTER just keep that in mind. _WHEN I SAY SOMETHING IS SMALL THAN IT IS!__  
_**

* * *

***Lucy***

Today we had a quiet morning. No hungry man waking me up. Which it is strange normally Natsu, Jr, or Happy would wake me up for food. No angry alarm clock, nor the daylight breaking in though the windows. Actually there is no light in the room at all. I look around the room not moving much so that I don't wake Natsu. It looks like it was nighttime actually, but I know it isn't. I gently place my hand on my small belly. I am hungry yet no one woke up before me? I squint my eyes as I look for the clock it is 11 already.

"Natsu" I shake him a little. "Natsu wake up we have to get breakfast."

"Food" he mumbles sleepily as he starts to get up.

"Go get Jr, and Happy I'll wait for you in the kitchen." I make my way to the kitchen as I look out the window. I stop and go back to the window. There are heavy loaded clouds covering the sky. Yesterday there wasn't a hint of clouds nor wind yet today there was not one spot where the sun could be seen. It was about to rain yet not a single drop would fall. The clouds would only grow deeper by the second. A storm was about to happen.

* * *

***After Breakfast***

"Natsu are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yea we should get going before it starts to rain" We each took one of Jr's hands Happy sat on Natsu's shoulder. We walked though the lonely streets passing the river to the Fairy Tail building. When we got there we found something we didn't expect.

"I NEED HOT WATER AND AN EXTRA PAIR OF HANDS!" It was Wendy shouting from the infirmary door. I looked around to see Mira run into the room with the requested water. In the guild hall you could see everyone was worried. I went with Levy where she was feeding her baby.

"What happened?" I asked she just looked at me then answered my question quietly. A sad look across her face she looked as if she had just seen someone get hit by the train.

"It seems that Juvia is the one inside the infirmary. Something went wrong and she entered labor a few hours ago." Juvia wasn't even 7 months along.

"Wait you mean-"

"We really don't know if they will make it" Gods Juvia no. I looked at where Gray was he looked as if he hadn't sleep at all. I touched the small bump again I felt a hand in mine I looked behind me to see that Natsu was there all the time. I had never seen him make that face it had said so many things. It was not just a look it was a full embrace, Natsu.

***Wendy***

I kept up with spells yet I can't slow the bleed. If the baby is not out soon then Juvia will not make it. I could only do **that spell**. It is not for sure that it will help but I can't do anything else. I can't let that happen to her. That won't ever happen again. I can't let it… I gathered my energy

"Mira I need you to be fast you will have only a few minutes to get the baby out!" she only nodded. I preformed the spell drawing a line with my finger from her belly button down, and the skin tears open. I see Mira moving as I hear the crying.

"A little boy!" she says taking out the very small baby yet it seems that Juvia's magic was strong enough so that the child was fully developed.

"I can't remove the spell!" Mira looks at me now. I keep my finger in place unable to move it. Then she takes out something else yet I start to fall into unconsciousness. My eyes close yet I can hear another cry on the distance. I have finished my job.

* * *

***Lucy***

After a few minutes we can hear the cry of an infant. The whole atmosphere of the guild relaxes. Than we hear Mira screaming terror filling her voice. We all gather around the door, but no one dares to enter. The room is quiet as Mira finally opens the door.

"Romeo, Wendy fainted!" she said a tint of worry in her eyes. Then she looks at Gray and her expression changes into a smile. "Gray come in they're waiting for you!" We all sigh as Gray enters the room to meet his child.

"What was it?" I ask Mira as before she closes the door.

"Both" she answers quickly as she closes the door behind her. Both? Why both boy, and girl? Did she mean Juvia was caring two the whole time?

* * *

***Unknown***

"We will start the first attack tomorrow morning"

"Yea Master" they both said in unison emotionless, cold, empty on the inside.

"Good I finally get to see submission from you two. I had offered you protection before. I am glad to know that you will follow my rules from now on"

"Yes Master we see no sense in living other than serving you" Again in perfect coordination yet cold as ice, and stone.

"Good you won't run away again won't you?"

"No Master"

"You know the consequences of trying to escape again right?"

"Yes Master"

"Good we don't want to go though that fiasco again. You may leave." Just like that Adeline and Becket leave the throne room. A tear falls from Adeline's eye tracing along the scars on her cheeks. There is large bruises trough out her body in places where it should be impossible to cure. The weeks had passed yet none would heal. There would only be painful scars that would follow them though the rest of their lives. They were stripped of their pride, dignity, and hope and they could do nothing about it.


	16. Chapter 16

**JIJIJI. I have been feeling so much better after writing this that I am starting to wonder if I am a bad person. O well I believe I might have already reached half of the story. I am so nervous myself I don't know where this story is going. So many tings I had never planned yet it feels like those are the things that I might love the most about writing this, and at the same time those are the things I hate the most to write about. I hate doing this to some of the characters at times I wish I could give them some peace and just show you happiness, yet I am too evil to do that. _True evil is bad even to_ themselves. I know that because of the way I was educated. There is no one that is truly evil, of truly good until you see the way they treat themselves. A true villain is good to someone because everything has a reason for being. No body is evil just for being evil. Except maybe for me I just like to make myself suffer!**

* * *

***Lucy***

It is late afternoon. I wait in the guild for Natsu to come back from an S-class job. I haven't been allowed to go on jobs lately. I have to stay here and wait for Natsu because _I need to rest_ according to everyone. Things aren't getting easier though. I sit in the infirmary with Jr who's talking to Rosy. Her skin is pale and her body looks frail as if it were about to break anytime soon. She was leaving us even with all our efforts we can only slow down her passing. Jr hold her hand as he tells her about how has training with Wendy has been she only smiles teasingly. Taking all her strength to answer back keeping that same simile he pouts over words I couldn't hear. Next door we can hear a gently cry of a new born, followed by the cry of his sister. Juvia was still in the infirmary and would be there for at least another day as she fully recovered.

"I'm going to see Juvia" I say as I open the adjacent door leading to another room. There you could see all the Fullbusters, Gray and Juvia holding each a small bundle in their arms. "Hello." I say gently not wanting to make much noise. I walk over to where Gray is holding a small baby covered in pink blankets.

"This is Hail." He says showing me the small girl with light blue hair like her mother. She has her eyes closed as her breaths make snore like sounds. Juvia is holding another child covered by blue blankets.

"And this is Juvia's Blizz" she says pronouncing the _z_ instead of _s._ Unlike his sister Blizz is fully awake and currently latched on to his mother's breast. I could only see the back of his head where his light blue hair is the same color of his sister. I hear a cry behind me to see that Hail had awoken. She had soft cries that called on to her mother. It seems that she awoke her brother as the other infant starts crying again. I slowly walk away from the scene.

* * *

***Natsu***

I walk through the streets of Magnolia as I keep the smell on my mind. Someone has been following me since about 2 towns ago. The ways the steps were short fast and stopped every so often as well as the smell are all clear. I know I have been followed but why? The pattern changes yet it is the same person. Maybe I should take a little detour? I walk past the new house, past the apartment. As I walk next to the river I act as normal as I can give the fisherman in the boat a grin. I walk past the guild past Magnolia into the forest. Whoever that is keeps behind my back. I turn around and walk back to the guild acting as if nothing had happened. The steps start to go away from me. Maybe I was wrong?

* * *

***Adeline***

I keep up with the constant release of magic, the necklace forcing me to use magic every second of the day. It tightens around my neck as I feel my strength vanish. The knifes sink deep into my skin one more time causing me to keep using my magic. I keep healing even as I wish that it could simple end. I never asked to be like this. My father was the mage, I did not want inherit his power. I never wanted mom to die. I never wanted meet this castle. I never wanted him to fight that day. I never wanted to be alone. The day Rosalia and Becket came to the castle was the day I started to live again. This time the knifes hit my lips and eyebrow. My body continued to heal at a fast pace. I had no control over the way my body healed.

I stop thinking and let myself feel the pain alone. I stop hearing, I stop watching I stop it all. I feel desperation as the next knife plunges into my skin cutting only the surface. I feel the way my lips move again yet I had forgotten to ignore the noise that had escaped them. The pain only magnified with this. I scream in desperation letting new tears fall into my mouth as it has been the only liquid that has entered my body in days. Then suddenly everything stops no more pain no more shouting nothing. I feel the soreness in all my body as it keeps healing itself. They untie me causing me to fall. I grab on to what is left of the robes they had provided me earlier. It no longer covered as much as it did before if you could say that thing used cover anything at all. Now it was mostly my arms doing the job as they kicked me into my cell again.

"Adeline sweet Adeline what is it that you want the most?" He asks as they though a purple dust at my face. I suddenly can't stop myself from blurting out what I wanted the most at that moment.

"I want to be with my son, I want to be safe with my son." He looks over at me upset it was the same answer I had given him for the past few days after I lost the will to keep living. He looked at the man to his left.

"Double her time on the show room tomorrow. You can play around with her till then" with that said he left the cell leaving me alone with that creature. Again it was time, and I heard a loud crash as I finally let myself drift into unconsciousness. I see the white spectra of the Queen.

* * *

**JK- NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**

* * *

**AT LEAST SOONER THAN WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

**UNLESS YOU THOUGH IT WOULD BE TODAY BECAUSE THAN YOU'RE RIGHT**

* * *

**I HOPE AT LEAST ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I promised two chapters today as as said was done. It is a few moments before this counts as tomorrow, but I do work. I know how to end this yet I don't feel good about what I am going to do. I might do a sequel to this story if I feel to bad about the ending but I will think about it. Making a sequel or not is something that has been killing me. I really don't know if I should. Yet if I do then o God maybe I will. I already write something on this chapter that might be irrelevant for this fanfic but important to the sequel. That depends if I chose to write it here instead of doing the sequel. Then I would have problems organizing. At times I can be an organization freak. I need everything in the proper order. I will think of the sequel later today I still have a lot to write into this!**

* * *

***Lucy***

I exit the infirmary carefully closing the door behind me. I hear the guild doors open loudly knowing who it was I run to the door.

"I a-" he doesn't manage to finish as I am already in his arms. "Back" He finishes whispering the words into my ear. I missed him so much. I feel the tears on my eyes, and let them fall.

"Natsu" I say sobbing into him.

"Luce, don't cry!" He only looks at me in panic. He just comes back from a mission and then he-!

"Lucy kick!" I kick his head and he goes through the roof. He deserves it for treating me like that when I was trying to tell him that I missed him. He comes back inside looking brand new as if nothing had happened to him. I didn't cause enough damage. Before he can say anything I kick his head. I make impact though it is with his arm not the head.

"Lucy why did you kick me?" He asks me scratching his head way too much for a normal person. Then he pulls me close to him with way too much force. He had never used that much force with me. I try to pull away as he only increases the force he has in my arms. I feel my bones about to crack. "What is it Lucy is something wrong you not feeling good. I could help you I you want" he finally lets go of my arms and I fall from the force he uses to push me away. Happy helps me up as I brush the dirt of my skirt. Something is wrong here.

I notice that everyone is looking at us. Then a second Natsu enters the guild with a bloody nose and a series of bumps on his forehead where I had kicked him.

"Gees Luce why you do that?" he asks as he scratches the back of his head. Then he finally looks at the uninjured Natsu.

"You were the one that was following me!" they both say at the same time making the exact same actions. Both with that looks of surprise that could only b attributed to Natsu.

I touch my arm as I see a small amount of blood there. It was only a small cut nothing much yet I could see that the color of the blood was blue not red as it normally would be. Wait that is not blood this doppelganger has…

* * *

***Natsu***

I open the doors loudly as I always do.

"I a-" I can't continue as Lucy tackles me with enough force to rob my lungs of air yet not fall. "Back" I whisper in her ear taking in her smell damn I missed wait is that the smell of tears. I gently push her away so I can see. Why is she crying maybe she got hurt when I was away and I just made it worse? "Luce, don't cry!"

"Lucy kick" the hit landed so suddenly I didn't have time to hold my stance so I wouldn't fly out through the roof.

"Ouch that hurt" I try wipe the blood of my nose only spreading into my face making it worse. I walk back into the guild. She is strong I don't get why she has to kick me all the time lately. She kicks me out of the nowhere I didn't even do anything wrong for her to kick me this time. I didn't even destroy the full town on the job I only destroyed half of it. "Gees Luce why you do that?"

I see Lucy in front of me with Happy hovering behind her. They both look at me in shock then their eyes wonder to somewhere next to me. I look next to me to see an exact copy of me though his smell is the one that has been following me today.

"You were the one that was following me!" Hey he says it at the same time I do. Then the smell hits me it is the smell of blood and something else I think I know it from somewhere. Then I see Lucy fall unconscious.

"What did you do to her" I spit out the words as the man just stays there unresponsive. Then he turns into someone else. She has long orange hair with a slim body, her face made her look younger than what she was. A thin smile planted on her face "Happy take Lucy to the infirmary" As Happy takes Lucy away all I can feel everyone's magic activate. All spells are sent, and a cloud of smoke is formed next to me. She only looks at me with a sadistic grin in her childish features.

"Yes Master I have everything in control." She looks at us blankly. Then she drinks from a metallic bottle "Now were, was I oh yes you will hand over the woman."

"What do you want with Lucy?!"

"That does not matter Master request me to bring her in. I don't need anything else but to do as Master wishes."

"Your Master is not having her!"

"Then I shall bring her in by force"

"Nobody is taking Lucy. I'm all fired up!" I send a flaming punch that falls unto the nothings. She had leaned to the side completely avoiding my fist.

"If you are going to fight at least land a blow" she says. I continue sending attacks as she only leans over to avoid them never moving her feet. She raises her finger taking a small pebble between her two fingers. "You are too pathetic. Yet you still think you can defeat me." She troughs the pebble at my stomach it doesn't feel like a pebble though. It felt like a bullet as it cut deep though my skin. I feel as the small thing goes out though the back split in half as the other side was still inside. "Little things can hurt." I had never felt her send any magic other than turning into me. She had done that in raw strength. She giggles a little as I stand up again. "Come at me if you can" she gestures not only to me but to the whole guild.

* * *

***Myra***

"Tell me Myra what do you see?" _I look into the magic flow of this universe. The possibilities, the different outcomes in each of the dimensions. I see earth land, I see Fiore, I see Fairy Tail, and I see the fight with Roberts. I see the way she takes the lives' of them one by one. I see Roberts's extreme sense of loyalty towards the pestilent dog she calls Master. I see her defeat at the hands of one the Fairies. The way she is taken away._

"I see it all!"

"What will happen?"

"Roberts is never defeated Master. She has never been defeated" He gestures me to leave. I whisper so that he won't hear me "Till now" I sit in my cell using my magic to look again. Nothing changes in the eye of destiny, because some things are just the way they are for the greater good of the Universe. The kin of Igneel has to live or we will not live to see another day.

_I look into another dimension, where the members of Fairy Tail live without magic. Everything must stay the same in one world to protect the other. The queen chases frantically the one year old little prince as he runs out the castle. The boy looks at a girl a bit older than him. She has seen her in the castle many times. The queen takes a hold of her child, and also takes the little girl's hand as they walk back into the castle. The red haired prince looks as the little girl runs to another of the kids. Those kids always frequented the castle. He watches things he won't remember when he grows up, things that will change his life._


	18. Chapter 18

**I have worked a lot on Natsu lately. It can be a little hard for me to figure out what is in his mind. I have taken some liberty in making him a bit (around 8-9 years) older. That is only for the sake of making them have a little more mature thoughts. In the original FAIRY TAIL they can be a bit immature and definitely childish. Then again I only made them mature a bit, we will see as a few characters stop being so childish. I somehow can see Gray, Erza, Romeo, Gajeel, Levy, Natsu, and Cana acting less childish, but I can't seem to be able to see any other character as a responsible adult._(Wendy has always been the responsible adult compared to all of them so she is a responsible adult here too). _Somehow I can't see Lucy, Juvia, or anyone else act as responsible adults. They are just different than the rest. Lucy would be the scolding mother that beats her husband. Juvia would be well, JUVIA .. **

***Natsu***

In a few seconds all the guild had sent the load of attacks only to hit nothingness. She took the first attack and the guild is covered on thick clouds and thunder erupts from the ground. She looks straight ahead her amber eyes lock on me. I run towards her only to be pushed back by the tips of her fingers. I keep sending flaming attack yet they cause no damage.

"You woke them up!" I look at the voice to see Gray coming out of the infirmary. "Do you know how long it took us so that they would finally fall asleep? You will pay for that!" He rushes ice covering every inch of the guild hall as he lands a blow. The ice below my feet doesn't melt. I see the pieces of ice on my skin not melting of as for the first time in my life I feel cold. I try o move but the ice has trapped me on my spot I can only watch as the ice-freak fights alone. Her movements are slowing down with each second, she finely starts moving her feet trying to evade Gray's attacks. Ice starts to cover her body completely.

"AHAHAHA" she starts to laugh hysterically as she freezes. She turns into a solid piece of ice with that sadistic smile imprinted on her lips. I can move again yet I don't feel my own body.

Gray starts to make his way back to the infirmary and the eyes of the statue turn from white back to amber. The statue explodes revealing behind it that she had not taken even a small scratch.

"Now that was not nice. Shall I make you pay?" She smiles sending shadows all across the room.

***Rosy***

"You felt that didn't you?"

"They are back to get us!"

"No you little- Oh well you wouldn't understand anyway."

"I understand tell me!"

"As if you would, you don't even know that presence" I see that blue exceed enter the room caring Lucy. The familiar blue liquid is dripping from her wrist. The bloody smell of that thing I can't stand it. Why would Roberts be using that she always kills her target? That potion only works as a sleeping serum, causing no harm at all. I see the shadows take over. Not that pleases, not that. I hold on to Jr as the darkness takes place in the room. I don't feel him next to me anymore; I can't smell him I can't-

"MOMMY!" my own voice as a child resonating in my head.

"The difference is that my spells have memory" her voice sounds in my head. This is not real.

"This is not real. This is not real! THIS IS NOT REAL!" I repeat the word trying to convince myself. "Her power is just an illusion!"

***Lucy***

I see it. The water is clear the sun is out shining brightly above us. I feel the breeze on my hair. His arm wrapped around me. I feel his warmth start to vanish. I look at Natsu's face his eyes are closed as if he were sleeping. He doesn't move a muscle as I move to touch his face. There is a red stain in his cheek. My hands are red also. The smell of the blood reaches me.

"Natsu" he doesn't answer. I shake him a little staining more of his skin as I notice the source of the blood. It is his unmoving chest. My hands are covered in his blood. "NATSU!" he doesn't move. His body continues losing his natural warmth. I wipe away tears smearing blood on my cheeks. "NATSU!"

Everyone is looking at me. They stare with those cold cruel eyes.

"Guys help me! Natsu he is-"

"Why would we help you" someone answers.

"You were the one that killed him" says another spitting at my face.

***Natsu***

The darkness surrounds me. I try to make my way out as. Stupid ice-pants now I can't even fell my legs. My nose doesn't work it is also frozen. Nothing in my body is working Gray's ice never was this strong. I closed my eyes or at least that is what I think. I try to open them. The light suddenly blinds me. I wasn't ready for that. I feel my legs again, and my senses recover. I smell well cooked meat. I walk though a forest some fire would do me some good right now.

"NATSU!" I hear a voice screaming my name yet I can't remember the voice. Is someone calling me? Who, who is Natsu, isn't that summer? Wait what is going on why can't I remember? I know that voice I got it that is- "NATSU!" damn I lost it. I was sure I had is a moment ago. It is a female. I think? It could not be? I take a sniff around the place. A new smell crosses my nose; I know this one it is? It is? I know this why can't I remember? It is BLOOD. What is blood?

"Natsu…" a voice whispers in my ear. I follow the voice away from where the shouting continued. The woman gave me a smile her hair is light colored, but what is that color. I can't remember. Her eyes were what were they?

"My hair is blonde Natsu don't you remember?" she asks grabbing my hand. She had a cold touch, I know that voice yet I feel like I don't at the same time. She places my hand on her thigh, "You don't remember about us?" She says pressing her body against mine. I could remember that yet I feel like something is different. I keep smelling blood somehow it is disgusting.

"NATSU!" the other woman screamed again. My body went in autopilot walking without my own control, walking towards the screaming.

"Natsu come back!" she told me I only looked back at her for a second. Then the faint memory hits me like a ton of bricks

"O-o-or-orange" that is the color of her hair. What is it about that color? I can't stop my boy and let myself run towards the screams. One word, four letters, "LUCY!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Bwahahaha I don't even know what I have done I love-hate where this is going. A part of me is begging me not to write the end the way I am going to do it. The creepy evil side of me tells me that there is no was I could end it then that. Then I realize that both are evil sides of me because the one I thought is good whispers _sequel _in my ear. I think that I might not have a good side at all. This chapter is a bit of a break from the fighting. I think you could call this a break? Yet I am too evil I have so much work I hate it. I need a vacation. Sad for me that word is not in boss's vocabulary T.T**

***Natsu***

"You had to wake up didn't you? Couldn't you stay in the pleasant nightmare and let me do my job." Pleasant nightmare?

"You caused that?!"

"Of course sadly you are the only one that is awake at the moment. There are so many things I just couldn't decide what I should let you see. What could have caused more pain? I was stupid if I had decided than you would be dreaming. That doesn't matter anymore we will have to fight then." She starts what seems like warm ups.

Payback time.

"I'm all fired up!" Sending attacks while she takes great effort in blocking them. Landing a blow to her face when her whole body turns into vapor, she shows her true face. She looks smaller than the illusion, and the main difference is that her hands have blood on them. She has a great deal of blood in her body. Wounds all over, ice shards covering her skin as well as some second degree burns. I can't deny I feel a little proud when I see the burned skin. Her body looks frail and already broken. She is nothing more than an illusionist.

"Hahaha" she half laughed half panted. Her voice small and tired, she fell unconscious before I even tried to fight her.

***Lucy***

I open my eyes. I let the tears continue to fall and look around me. I am at the infirmary, Happy is beside me panting in his sleep waking with a start.

"Rushi!" he hugs me and cries into my chest. "I had a bad dream" he says quietly looking into my eyes.

"Me too Happy!" It was all a bad dream. My heart aches though it felt way too real. Natsu opens the door to the infirmary completely uninjured.

"Lucy!" he looks at me panting. Tear fall from my eyes, he is all right it was truly a dream.

"NATSU!" He takes me in his arms sitting me in his lap. I keep crying softly into him. "I can't lose you" I whisper the words yet he hears me.

"I'm not going anywhere Luce. I'm not going anywhere" his sight drifts off as if thinking deeply of something. Gods this was a doppelganger again. He gives me his idiotic grim before I can kick him off. No, it is Natsu.

***Natsu***

I enter the infirmary in a rush. Happy and Luce are having a moment.

"Lucy!" she looks away from Happy, I can clearly see tears on her eyes falling into her cheeks.

"NATSU!" She says my name more like a scream the face she made and her tears she was hut somewhere she would never be like this except for those times she was hurting. I had her in my lap not a second later. She had never been in such hysterics before. Never even after all we had gone though; I had never seen her this bad. "I can't lose you" she whispers.

"I'm not going anywhere Luce. I'm not going anywhere," Not going anywhere without you. I love you Lucy I can't lose you either. If something were to happen… I remember that terrible night five years ago. If something like what happened to Romeo, and Wendy I couldn't take it. I need you three beside me. I look back at Lucy, and Happy. I have made a decision. I give them a wide grin, Happy is choking between Lucy's breast maybe she forgot about him. Poor thing those are mine, and I am never leaving Lucy alone. You are going to spend a second out of my sight. My stomach growls

"Fish!" Happy manages to get of Lucy and flies around the room.

"We'll eat fish it seems" Lucy agrees without even giving thought about her decision!?

***Next day***

***Lucy***

"Natsu we have to g-" he licks my neck nipping my ear. "go-o-o" I manage to draw out the word as Natsu tries to keep me in bed. His naked body pressed against my own. "It is already getting late they will come look for us" He pulls me bellow him, kissing my neck making path towards my breast.

"They won't find us I locked the door," Saying it as if it were impossible for Happy and Jr to find a way inside. It is a freaking exceed and a mage, they can get in for gods' sake. I can't keep down a loud moan as he works with my nipples. Then a loud knocking in the door.

"You better not be doing what I think you are because it is 12 in the afternoon and the kid hasn't eaten!" It was a very angry Levi for the voice.

"Keep it down shrimp I think they are," Gods that is Gajeel.

"MINE!" Natsu shouts at the door. My cheeks are red, as I make my way to the closet to start dressing.

"Natsu we have to go!" I shout at him a bit too loud.

"Lucy, I don't want to!" why did he have to practically scream that out for the world to know.

"NATSU! Levy, and Gajeel are waiting for us!"

"Actually Gray-sama, and Juvia are also here" Juvia's voice somehow a bit softer than usual trying to keep it down. I finished dressing while Natsu only has his pants on not even trying to get fully dressed. I quickly place a pin on my hair and open the door.

"Hey guys!" I smile as I see they brought all the kids. "Why did you come here so early?"

"We only wanted to check on you guys, b-"

"But you were neglecting the kid so he shrimp couldn't help but interrupt you."

"It was all your idea to search the house!"

"Not my fault pipsqueak AHH" Little Mercury is having a tight grip on his father's hair. The red eyes close from the sheer happiness of the simplicity of the action while his father tries to unhook the small fingers from his hair.

"Thank you 3" Levi smiles to her son that laughs with his mother, his bright childish voice echoes though the house.

"I'll cook breakfast, want some"

"Pleasy"

"I don't mind a spoon"

"Juvia would love to if it doesn't trouble you?"

"Yea sure"

"Food!" says Jr and Natsu simultaneously. I will never finish cooking T.T


	20. a Happy day?

**I was really troubled over if I should add Happy in this chapter or if I should wait a little bit. I thought that if I added it today then I would be getting rid of future issues trying to explain where is Happy at this point of the story. I hate how sometime people forget about his existence yet I find myself forgetting about him every so often, but o well make use o your mistakes. I use those times I forget about him to try an add some comic relief (which I may be bad at doing so T.T)but I eventually remember I had added him somewhere on the chapter which is is one of the chapters I can say it is a filler or a chapter just for the sake of it. It is not important for now it will be important maybe later. This chapter is not a filler never mind that. It will be important somewhere later, I just felt like giving them a break too much shit going on they need a rest (:):) won't last long or maybe it will who knows!.! **

***Lucy***

Everyone is finished eating leaving a bunch of dirty dishes on the sink that I am not washing today. We sit on the library while Juvia is in the main room nursing.

"So the real reason that we are here!" You can practically see the bubbles of excitement surrounding Levy. "Erza is coming back, and rumors say that they are getting married!"

"No way, Erza is getting married?! Tell me all!"

"They say he proposed two days ago, they were fighting against the dark guild- what's the name-Blood Rose when he pulled out the ring!"

"No way, why in the middle of a battle?"

"No idea, I heard that she had just defeated 20 or 50 men when Jellal made his way though and proposed."

"Seriously I never thought he would do that kind of thing. He looks like someone that would think it though."

"Yea I don't think that is the end of the story. I haven't heard it from her directly but the front cover of the weekly sorcerer tells a lot about it."

"No way it's already on the magazine?"

"All over it look" She handed me the magazine they front cover was Erza and Jellal running away from the royal guard holding hands, they both had bright smiles on their faces. "Page 23"

I turn the page to see it covered with photos of the battle and Jellal getting on one knee with a ring in his hands.

"How did they take these pictures?"

"Nobody knows the name of the reporter we just know he has to be pretty brave to take such pictures of Crime Sorcière."

"Indeed, wait it says they are coming here!"

"Yes the last picture was taken on the road that leads to Magnolia!" We both laugh at the thought. Erza is coming to Magnolia with all of the royal guard behind. Normally she would scold us for something like that. There is a large noise coming from outside. We rush out the door to see Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Jr sending fighting in hall. I fell the rage consume me as I see the ruined carpet.

"NATSU!" They all stop to look at me. "Lucy kick!" and with that they are all out the window. Levy only shrugs

"They deserved it. Wait, where is Mercury?" we hear a loud childish scream. Levy runs to the couch were Mercury was on balancing on the edge, about to roll over to the floor. Levy has her child on her arms her face is red in anger. "GAJEEL!" And just like that they leave.

Natsu and Gray are still unconscious as Jr tries to heal them. sigh might as well just go to sleep a few more hours I didn't sleep much last night. I go up and see one if the bedrooms opened. Inside Juvia is asleep with the twins. She looks like she hadn't slept in a while. I close the door making an effort to keep the noise down, and then rush to my room.

I wake up to see red. I let my eyes adjust to the light to see Erza's face in front of me.

"Good you're awake now!" I look at her incredulous she only smiles. Then she pulls me up and we run though the halls out the door, and into a cave. We walk for what seem like hours till we reach the end of the cave. There I see Happy wearing a top hat.

"It is fish time Lushy!" then Charlie pulls me over to their fish table. They are sending all types of fish back and forth.

"Yes Happy is fish time; don't eat it all we have to feed the kittens!" Charlie smiled brightly.

" Happy you have kittens?" I hear myself ask.

"Yet don't you remember Lushy, I have 10" Then a bunch of little exceed started popping out from everywhere?

"What is going on?"

"Don't you remember Luce we are visiting Happy!" Said Natsu somehow he had Erza's body yet it is his same face. "Or is that you don't remember that you have to Wake up?"

Then Charlie repeated "Wake up Lucy"

"Wake up!"

I wake with a start to knock into Natsu's face.

"Ouch!"

"Ugh I fell asleep"

"Yes you did it is nine in the afternoon I was getting worried!"

"Nine?" I look out the window to find it dark outside. "It was only two when I fell asleep. What happened?"

"Gray and Juvia left hours ago, so I let you sleep. Happy want to tell her the good news" Natsu said with a smile as the exceed entered the room. Happy flew in looking a bit shy then he rushed to hug me.

"Lushy" he said Charlie walked in behind him her cheeks red. I am not sure what she is so shy about she has been living with us since a few weeks ago since the queen given them her blessing. That same day Charlie's mother took no time to waste and married them off. It was a sweet little gathering no big party surprisingly.

"Charlie laid an egg!" he said not entirely looking at me yet I could see the happiness on his expression.

"Can I see?" Charlie only turned a brighter shade of red, and walked to the room in front of ours. She sat beside the large egg and curled her tail around it tightly while giving us a menacing glare. As if threatening who ever intended to hurt her egg. Natsu laughed a bit.

"Reminds me of you happy, your egg was identical but the color was a bit darker." That is true Natsu had Happy since the egg. Happy… The images from my dream came back, please don't have ten kittens!.!.!.!...


	21. The name is?

**I couldn't help it with this chapter. I just felt like I had postponed this for far too long. It had to happen this chapter we get an insight on the Evil Master's heart. No matter how much I say he is a heartless bastard I still think that there is no one truly evil. Everyone has a reason for their actions even MR Evil Overlord. I just thought that adding this character Kristy could shake things up a little, we also get some of his past be reveled thanks to her. For now it is not much but we will be getting more info about him though time. I will see if I can upload a third chapter today no promises though.**

***Unknown***

"Master we are going to help Rogers right?"asked a frail voice as if fear had taken over the creature that could no longer be called human.

"Kristy you have always been my favorite for a reason. I think you can answer that question yourself."

"Then how long will it take for Adeline's training to be concluded?" She brushed the thick locks of her dark black curls sitting on the edge of the bed. She fixed her red dress so that it could cover as much of the pale skin as it possibly could. Yet the thing was so small it showed what she was wearing underneath.

"I think you also know the answer for that. Why do you try so desperately to cover yourself?"

"I gave you my powers because I trust you. I know nobody else can give us the immortality, but I am afraid."

"Fear, from you Kristy? I have to say I never expected you to have so little faith on me."

"No, I trust you with far more than my life, I don't trust is that other woman, she says she sees it all order her execution and lets see If she can see it"

***XXX*Warning*XXX***

"Kristy I had already explained to you no need for your Jealousy as soon as she is not of any use we can get rid of her." I undid the single button that kept her dress together. It fell of her skin leaving her only on her panties since she had no bra on.

"NO!" She covers her skin again and tries to scramble out of the room, though her bony composition gives in to a small amount of pressure to her wrist. "No more!" she said tears on her eyes. A long time ago I remember how seeing her face like that would break me. Today to see her like this had almost the same effect. She looked frail as if she was going to break if I put too much pleasure to her wrist. Kristy… Almost the same effect I pulled her in close to me forcing my lips into hers pushing her down into the bed, taking off the remainder of her clothes as she tries to squirm away from me. "PLEASE NO!" her voice still frail in fear not like before. I pull her face forcing her to look at pressing my body onto hers so she won't run away.

"I don't need to hurt you," I look into her eyes seeing a hint of what she used to be. I can see some of her strength coming back. That fierce anger of the first time we had met. I take off our clothes, and look her in the eyes searching for what I thought was lost for good till a few minutes ago.

"And if I hate you after this?" She spits out the words with all the intention of a threat, life coming back to her eyes.

"Then I have no problem with that" I enter her body with force hearing her moan. I feel the same excitement of the first time I ever touched her. With every time I thrust into her body it is like coming back to life. I feel like I wasn't doing this without a reason. It reminded me why I needed this castle on the first place.

"Joseph!" she said my name. I hadn't heard it in such a long time I had forgotten about it. I really hated that name though when it comes out of her lips I have to admit it is not so bad.

***Natsu***

I enter the jewelry store, and then I walk out again.

"What if she doesn't like it and says no?"

"She will like it Natsu!"

"She thinks I'm an idiot she will say no!"

"Natsu just buy it you already entered the store at least 38 times. You already know which ring just man up and buy it."

"She hates me she will say no then throw me out like a dog on the streets! T.T" Gray grabs my shoulders

"She is pregnant with your child idiot; it's too late for her to throw you out!"

"She'll say no!" T.T

"Natsu go buy that ring now! I haven't slept for the past two days, and I am not in the mood to deal with this!"

"OK OK I'll do it!" I walk back into the store then walk back out. T.T I suddenly feel Gray's fist on my face. I land back inside the store. I walk to the counter. "TH-THAT ONE PLEASE!" I say a little too loud a bit nervous feeling my voice cut. The lady hands me over the ring and I pay for it. Though I swear I felt a flash of light blinding one of my eyes. I run out of the store leaving Gray behind.

***Lucy***

I wake up from a loud noise. I look around noticing that I am at the guild again. I don't even notice when I fall asleep here or at the house anymore. Still five months to go, but I feel like my magic supply was nonexistent. I can't even call plue. I start to fall asleep again as I hear someone trying to wake me. All the normal noise of the guild suddenly stooped. What is going on? I lie down again and start falling asleep again then I feel dark aura surrounding me. I could tell it was Mira. I looked up at her feeling as if I was falling when my body gave out and the world went dark.

I wake up again feeling much better this time. I look around the infirmary to see Wendy there. She was writing something on some paper then she looks up at me.

"Oh Lucy you woke up. Can you tell me how you feel, tiered maybe a bit of fatigue?" she asked

"No I feel good now." Her expression turns serious.

"This is worse than I thought." She whispers

"Wendy what is going on?" she has regret and despair on her face.

"I'll tell Natsu to come in!" Then just like that she rushes out the door. Then Natsu enters the infirmary alone he walks slowly almost hesitating. He looks a bit upset.

"Luce," He pronounces my nick name almost in a whisper. He places his forehead against mine and I feel all my strength return. I feel the baby moving inside of me. Strange little being that doesn't let me sleep at night. What is going on though?


	22. Chapter 22

**This is the second chapter that begins from Wendy's POV. This time I will be nice and tell you a bit more about Wendy's past. I really struggled to write that, I was not sure how to explain that idea because Wendy is my favorite character and it hurts me to see her suffer. Then I can't really tell you the whole story for the sake of keeping this short, and not so simple. The situation is explained very briefly making it seem not as bad as it really is. The way I picture this is enough to make me struggle getting back in the mood for the NaLu. I had to try really hard so that I wouldn't start getting a depressing aura into it. I did what I did so that I could finally get that feeling out of my mind. It was just freaking depression so I just wrote what I did to take the depression out of the story. I still don't feel good so I will have to continue tomorrow!**

* * *

***Wendy***

Gods no please don't let it happen again. I knock the door to Master's office.

"Come in child" He speaks. I enter the room to see him towering behind a load of paperwork.

"Jii-san?"

"Wendy dear is there anything you need I just got letters from the council something about a damaged Jewelry store on Gray, and Natsu's mission."

"Actually master it is about Lucy… Well… you see today she fainted in the guild after sending out enough magic to send Mira out the roof…"

"Wendy you don't think it could…? Be that…?"

"Well I heard from Natsu that she hasn't been sleeping well lately, so it could be just the lack of sleep…."

"There is a but after that isn't it?"

"But the way she reacted when Natsu came back is what is worrying me the most. I think that is might be happening again." I feel the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Don't worry child tell Levi she might have found something about it"

"Master why did it have to happen? Why did my baby die?"

"Wendy… My child, how old are you today?"

"22 Master 23 next month."

"Six years have passed…! Try your best Wendy and you should stop blaming yourself for that. You caught that illness it could have happened to anyone."

"Master why did the goddess curse me this way?"

"It is not your fault. Those are only rumors of the commoners. You know about curse-"

"I will try my best Master. I will!" I run out of the office walk without looking where I'm going. After I get tiered I feel my body crumble to the ground weeping. Please it is not my fault, I didn't want it to happen but when it did I accepted the consequences. I got married to Romeo, we had everything. It was not our fault. I finally look up to see the stone cold eyes of the goddess. I had somehow reached the temple. I hadn't come to this place since I that day. It was about six years ago the day I first crossed this temple and the day I caught the illness that made me lose my baby, and almost took my life.

Everyone says it was a tragic accident. I caught an illness nobody had ever seen that I had ever seen. The illness acted like a curse that didn't kill me, but instead I only took away my child, and left my health in a state that I would never be able to conceive again. I give a small prayer and look again at the lonely statue. No one had seen this temple before, and it didn't exist according to record. Yet here it is I can see it. I have seen it twice. I have searched all types of legends from the town's people since the first time I encountered it. Nobody had ever seen the temple twice in all of the tales. She came to curse then she never came back again.

I look up at her face, she is smiling?

* * *

***Lucy***

"Everything is going to be alright" That is his answer. "Everything will go alright Luce!" Then he gives me his goofy smile, or at least tries to. The worry and despair is so noticeable that it is heartbreaking. For the first time since I have met him I see him like this. I place a kiss on his cheek, then another on his lips letting our noses touch.

***XXX*warning*XXX***

He looks at my eyes no words spoken. He starts to kiss me vigorously. He traces the path with his hands as he undresses me. I take my time working on his clothes I am completely bare for him, and I am pulling down on his pants. He lightly licks my nipple giving small bites around it. He takes his time to mark my body. I finish removing his pants and move to his erection. Only his reaction when I touch him is overwhelming. I move my hands up and down taking the pleasure in watching is face in ecstasy. I let myself explore further as I lick the tip of him. I let my tongue play with him. I lick up and down letting it curl around him popping it into my mouth. I start sucking him as I let myself close my eyes and enjoy the sounds coming from his lips.

"Lucy" He moans but I can't make out the rest. He cums into my mouth, I spit some of it out I was not ready for that. He turns me around so that now I am with my back on the infirmary bed. He looks at me not saying a word as he enters my body. He doesn't wait and moves in a fast pace breaking me into pieces. I can't control the sounds that come out of my mouth as his name passes though my lips, I cum before him and feel as he cums inside of me. I cuddle with him, only to fall asleep a few seconds later. The last thing I notice is that it is three in the afternoon.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summer that beautiful time of the year when kids get out of school giving me twice as much work as of a regular day. I have work to take home and a big project coming up. There is also the probability of getting a part-time job since I can't pay the bills anymore. I don't have food anymore and that is staring to get me worried. If to much time passes like this without food, and having little water I won' be able to write at all. Well back to the story away from my personal fiances. We have Kristy's POV I really didn't know where to add her at the beginning if I had started this story lets say 3 or 4 years after the accident then we would have gotten a whole lot of info about this character, but then it would have been the story of Wendy, and Romeo not Natsu, and Lucy. (No matter how many POV I add it is still their story.) Kristy is the whole reason the problem with Joseph wanting to capture Natsu and Lucy'child. She is the real trouble maker, but it wasn't her fault read ahead and I hope you understand her persona!**

* * *

***Kristy***

I walk back and forth in his room that had now become my personal cell. I hate him, I hate him so much. Yet whenever I think o him I get the stupid thoughts of a love struck idiot. I have only a bit of my power left. I can't even make a small summon or cast a curse. There is still one way out a small voice whispers in my ear. Curses yes indeed I have seen many, and casted tons. There are strict rules for us. Rule number one you can hurt you can damage, but you can't kill. Rule number two we do not curse mages. Rule number three never establish direct contact with a human.

Of course there are exceptions to the rules. If you damage someone lightly but then they do something stupid causing the wound to be mortal it is not your fault. Also if they chose to suicide it can't be my fault at all. There is also the fact that if a human kills another human you don't take any fault in it.

Mages are indeed strange creatures; by themselves we don't label them as human. They do a pretty good job cursing each other already. If by the chance they were to accidentally find a left behind curse it had nothing to do with us, as long as it were removed in time. If the time were to pass with the curse unnoticed then there is no problem in it. Mages do a good job, and search the answers by themselves.

The third rule though is the most important. If one of us is ever found with a human we are stripped from our immortality left to wonder in the human lands. There are no exceptions for the third rule, and that is the price I am paying.

They all hated me. From all of my siblings not one defended me. They sent me to earth as they watched over the eleven dimensions as they continue to crumple constantly though their manipulation.

I cross though the mirror one more time my skin pale and white as I continue to turn into porcelain. I can't stop petrifying, I am afraid. I have never been petrified before, only Lustel has, and nobody knows what has happened to her. She used to watch over when there were still twelve dimensions. We used to joke around and call her the goddess of sadness since she would never smile. She could send so much agony yet she never took it as an accomplishment. Agonist my older brother was always with her and said she was weird and did things like crying. She broke the first two rules and was about to break the third one when we found her. He didn't take chances and petrified her in that same spot. I guess she was just weird, and might have fallen in love with a human just like I did.

* * *

***Master Makarov***

"I know where I had seen this before! This is? This is the same puzzle from last week!" said Mavis as she looked at the paper in her hands "Is there anything other than paperwork here?"

"…" I look at the papers again more letters from the council this time from Erza it seems that they are making their way here the council is not happy with that, meanwhile the first wondering around the room.

"You know third things aren't looking too good lately. I know I have already seen this before but I just don't know where? It has something to do with Acnologia; I just can't remember what it is!"

"Acnologia!"

"Yes whenever I see that boy Jr I can't help but think about Acnologia. I don't know his presence it is just like that time. In fact he just entered the guild."

"jijiji!"

"You know something, don't you?"

"Natsu and Lucy seem to have spent the night in the infirmary"

"So then how come the boy just arrived?"

"Someone must have broth him in?" Jijiji

"NATSU, LUCY!" Called out a voice from outside, Erza!

* * *

***Lucy***

I wake with a start as I hear my name. Natsu is snuggling into me preventing any move. I hear the same voice again.

"NATSU, LUCY!" I k1now that voice its Erza if she find us like this we are going to get killed!

"Natsu wake up" I shake him as I try to get up only to hear him groan. "Natsu, Erza is coming to kill us!" He finally seems to have a reaction. He looks up pulling slightly away from me but enough to fall off the bed. "Get dressed fast!" I start searching for my clothes putting them on fast no even bothering with the bra, more like I couldn't find it.

"OK, OK" He responds as he puts on his clothes, finishing right as the door opens.

"NAT- Oh there you are we found the kid when we were on our way here, I believe he said to be yours?"

"Jr we were so worried were where you?" I say a quick little lie to get her off my back.

"I got lost, and it was dark!" he says little tears on his eye I am such a horrible person. I push away Natsu and go hug Jr taking him into my arms.

"I am so sorry, I was in the infirmary all of yesterday"

"You sick?" he asks making that baby-like voice so cute!

"No, I'm ok now see!" I am about to lift him up when I feel an arm on my shoulder. I only look at him and give him a smile. He hugs me again, why does he have to be so cute! I feel my stomach aching for food, "Let's go eat something." We all left the room while Erza looks around, I think I forgot something I just don't know what?

* * *

***Joseph***

"Is she ready now?"

"Patience Master I see the potential in her, but she has a pure heart I have never seen someone tortured for this long not hate anything. If she were of royal blood we wouldn't have to bother with all of this what a shame"

"Is he being contained?"

"You mean Becket? He has no probability of escaping; in fact he thinks she is long dead. Master if I may ask why do we keep him alive if he is already useless anyway?"

"That is very simple Katelyn, if physical torture doesn't work that is when he becomes of use again."

"Oh I see" She only gives me a small smile swaying her hips as she walks out of the throne room...!

* * *

**I beg of you if you find plot holes tell me about them comment on them!**


	24. Sweet Suffering

**I felt like I was neglecting certain characters yet I had no reason to talk about them before. I am sorry for the delay but thing haven't been easy. I had already typed this chapter yesterday but I couldn't upload it till today sorry I mean it. Things like this happen I know it and it was not a nice time that day but I think you have ti read ahead to know just what I am talking about.**

* * *

***Lucy***

"We were hopeing; well I was hoping if you could be my maid of honor?" asks Erza in one of her fits of shyness. It is strange to know such thing would cause her to alter this much, but when it concerned Jellal she was normally a bit different than usual. The years have been good with Erza she was a bit taller with a slim shape, were you would find almost no fat at all. Then again Erza was always a beautiful woman. Her scarlet hair nearly touching the ground even with a high ponytail she was wearing. I hug her as tight as I possibly can.

"I'd love to!"

"There is something I was wondering about? I found a bra on the doorknob to the infirmary it seemed a bit strange, but I am sure it seems to be your size" Please no how could I have forgotten about that. I feel the heat gathering in my face.

"I tend to sleep without a bra I must have forgotten were I left it!" I say it so fast, I feel myself giggle as the words leave my lips. She stares at me

"Of course because that is the perfect place to leave the bra, I think the doorknob is the only place everyone will be able to see it. Next time take care of the kid first, at least make sure he makes it home safe" My face is thousand shades of red by now. At least it doesn't look like she is going to kill me!

"Sorry….!" I mouth the word but my voice doesn't follow my lips. I leave for the infirmary to pick u the long discarded bra still hanging from the doorknob!

* * *

***an hour later***

"Ok everyone gather around! Erza is finally getting married and we have to set up things so that the wedding can take place in less than a month!" shouted Mira her voice echoing thought the guild hall. A chain of chatter broke though the guild as the words spoken were almost the same as they were spoken though each pair of lips.

"One month!"

"Not enough time"

"Erza finally"

"Erza is man!"

"Ok we have to get ready we already have Erza's dress, I already arranged things in the temple of the sun, and moon. We still have a lot of work to do!" Her voice showed a strange sense of determination, and enough courage to tell us all that this could be done! She got a magic marker and started setting up jobs for everyone, and at the pace she was showing we could probably get the preparative done in two, or three weeks.

The next few weeks I spent time always being guarded by someone even if I was with Jr, and Rose in the infirmary the girl was desperately clinging to the thread of life. Her skin was pale white, her breathing shallow; she didn't even try to talk anymore. She couldn't walk by herself anymore, and even when Wendy was trying her best to help it was just not enough. Her hair was turning into dust as her skin lost color from one bay to another. It was as if she was turning into dust herself. At times she would still show her attitude by giving of a glare when we tried to help her, but it would soon crumble as she fell to the ground unable maintain balance.

Jr would always keep by her side no matter how much we tried as we didn't want him to her in that state. He was her only smile and the only times she kept her attitude to the maximum as if trying to make him see that she was going to be alright, trying to keep his hopes up. It was astounding to see the transformation from a second to another as he crossed the door. When he came into the room she looked as if she hadn't given up already.

I only know that if that girl were to die in front of him I could never forgive myself.

* * *

***Adeline***

Another knife plunged into my skin. My magic couldn't keep up with the injuries already. I am dying. Is that what she meant? Do I have to die to see my family again? I can't feel my body anymore just the cold numbness in the skin every time a new injury is formed. I have felt so much I can no longer feel anything at all. Not one he outside, not on the inside. I feel the emptiness. Finally he pronounces the words again.

"Adeline sweet Adeline what is it that you want the most?" the purple dust enters though the cuts on my arms burning my skin yet my throat so dry that only an agonizing shriek escapes my lips. I struggle to pronounce each word yet I cannot hold them back.

"I-I wi-sh I wish to kill…" I can practically smell of the disgusting smile on his coward lips yet I cannot contain the word and let my mouth speak them "to kill myself."I feel my consciousness banish I am finally dying then I hear his words resonating on my ear like the daggers on chest.

"Close the cuts… Make sure you burn them close." He leaves the torture chamber as my keeper grabs on to a torch, leaving it for what seems like an eternity on my open wounds. The feeling of my burning flesh keeps me from unconsciousness, while at the same time drives me back into the dark halls of my nightmares.

* * *

**I hope that I can give you double updates today, if we are lucky maybe even three chapters I feel like I ow you one from yesterday.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I love this chapter. We have an insight at the real face of Joseph, and Lucy making Wendy be unprofessional. I feel like I still have so much to write yet I also know that the end in near. I think I don't want this to be the end. My heart and soul scream "sequel". They tell me "No don't do that you'll regret it" or "You are too mush of a coward to do that, I know you still have a heart in there that won't let you do it" What I am going to do the next chapters will define the path of the sequel. Who lives and who dies the next few chapters will define the path of another story. I have also thought of making another story that has nothing to do with this one. Well this is the second update of today so here you go!**

***Joseph***

"You said that it would only take 3 months for Adeline to take on the full load. Myra I know you have been lying to me and it is for your greater good that you tell me the truth!" Her bones make a cracking sound as her body impacts the wall. "The 3 months have passed and I see no progress Myra and I think that taking your life instead has just become an option."

"Master to you I cannot lie I said 3 months after Roberts's defeat if it were to happen"

"And she was defeated easily, 2 months is what you have left to live. If she can't take to full load by then I will have your head on the wall." She starts to get up limping away. "Oh I almost forgot set Riesman he is going to capture the girl tomorrow"

"Master you never call on Riesman!"

"Well today I did so GO GET HIM!" She scrambles out of the room.

"Gees someone is in a bad mood"

"How much time do we have left?"

"The girl will most likely not last the night if that is what you are asking, but to send that idiot Riesman you must be desperate. I love to you suffer!"

"I was missing that side of you."

"Oh really because I wasn't enjoying it!"

"I wonder when you'll go back to hell." Kristy only giggles

"You really think I come from hell don't you?"

"Isn't that where all demons come from? If not then why did I let you take my soul?"

"First demons don't come from hell, who told you such thing? Second I have your soul because you wanted my power which at time I regret giving you!"

"If demons don't come from hell then-" She presses her finger to my lips.

"Shush… I think you know very well" she says my words in her typical mockingly fashion. She walks away her dress exposing her bare back showing large scars in the place where there could be wings.

***Lucy***

Wendy closes the infirmary door not letting us in.

"Lucy I have to talk to you, in private" she says as she walks towards me crossing Jr without even looking at him. We walk out of the guild hall into one of the private chambers of the guild. We sit on a silky couch. "I think she will not make it thought the night, I m trying my best but there is not one spell that has helped."

"Wendy you can't be right we can't have someone die a night before the wedding. It is so horrible I don't think we will be able to go though the ceremony at least not my family." How will Jr react if when we come back Rosy is already dead? I can't see him cry it would be… "Wendy there must be something you can do I don'- I don't- I can't-" Tears fall from my eyes and I start sobbing.

"I know Lucy but I-"

"Please Wendy there has to be something you can do!" She looked as if she was really struggling and started looking at her notes. She had written down every spell she had used along with every potion she had tried. Then she pulled an old worn down notebook. It was noticeably not her handwriting yet it had something familiar about it. She was flipping through the pages as one page fell out of the book she didn't seem to notice. I pick it up and try to read the messy hand writing.

"t-the –im-imotrar- Immortal" then she pulled the paper from my hands

"This is what I was looking for! The immortal flower it might be the only solution I have been looking for references about it the past few months yet I haven't found anything on it. It could be just a myth we went through all of the books on the library but not even Levy could find any reference to it. It must be real Porlyusica wrote about it on her notes yet she only mentions it once. This is the sickness if the withering flowers and the only working potion is the immortal flower. Look here this side of the page is cut off that is where the last ingredient should be. I have tried everything but no matter what I add the potion turns green instead of pink!"

"What happens when it turns green?"

"_If it turns green then it is completely lethal"_ she read right off the paper. "I don't know what to do It is just impossible to make"

"Let me see that" I read the paper carefully. _Each of these potions is personal and can only be used with the person it was made for… "Ingredients: boiling water, rat skin, lover's kiss," _look up at Wendy

"It's a type flower" and I go back to reading to see that the rest is only a single letter the rest was cut.

"B- b what?"

"I don't know I have tried every herb there is in Fiore yet nothing works!"

"Have you tried giving her the potion without the last ingredient?"

"No…" we both looked at each other as if found a new solution to the problem. I only watched as Wendy elaborated the potion. In fact lover's kiss is a flower. She shows me the white liquid on a crystal cup.

"How do you give it to her?"

"It strictly says she should drink it or else it won't work" we rush to the infirmary were the poor girl is lying on her bed. She opens her eye and starts sitting up as she coughs blood.


	26. Chapter 26

**I have really been thinking things though for the sequel. I have too many things that I feel I just haven't explained properly for the sequel. I will not do the sequel right away. Before that I need to explain things further and for that I need to write a prequel. The prequel will most likely take place about 7 or 8 years before this. After I am done with the prequel I will be able to introduce the sequel. I feel part of this story doesn't reach a full understanding without explaining properly what happened with Romeo, and Wendy before this story. I just feel it doesn't feel like I made them suffer enough. The prequel might actually not be as cruel with the characters as this story, but I think it will be worth it(or that I hope).I hope that the prequel will help close some of the plot holes I found while proofreading. These weren't really plot hole but I just didn't know how to explain it without making a two chapter long flashback.**

***Lucy***

The night is cold as we enter the infirmary. The inability to cover her mouth as coughing has caused blood to be spattered into the whole infirmary. The wall and bed sheets were covered in the thick red liquid I hid behind Levy still getting some of it on my hair and on my shirt. I look at Levy who is holding the bloodied cup that is staining the white still boiling liquid turning it a light pink.

"So that is what the b was for blood." She says amused by her own answer. "This still might not work but you have to try and swallow it." Wendy puts the glass to the girl's lips and delicately forces her to swallow the liquid. The young girl starts coughing violently yet no liquid of any form escapes her lips, then she falls unconscious. Wendy touches the girl's forehead and a small amount of light escapes her fingers. "There is still a chance she won't make it throughout the night, but if she does, she will live"

I walk out of the room with blood still on my hair. I need to go home. I keep walking out the guild hall not noticing any of my surroundings. I don't stop as all the sounds around me seem to be just faint murmurs. I can't even see what is in front of me. I see a blurred image I know that, but I somehow… It's Natsu.

"Lucy what's wrong I come back and you're covered in blood what happened?!" I let myself drop into his arms not being able to remember what had happened a few minutes before, or a few hours earlier. In fact just who am I… I fade into unconsciousness.

***Myra***

I walk out of the detention halls of the castle. The wide halls let the hysteric cries of Riesman echo burning into my ears. Such cry filled with agony, nobody had told him. Once again I was tricked into delivering the bad news to everyone. I should look a bit into the future before doing anything that Master asks me to do. I sit on my room or at least the only place of the castle I could call my own with no surveillance from anyone. That is the reason I chose this room from all the others it is the only place I would not be caught using magic. I let myself sink into the same spell I had used every day since I first enter this castle.

_I see the past, I see the future, I see the universe.__ I look into another dimension, where the members of Fairy Tail live without magic. Everything must stay the same in one world to protect the other. The young prince runs through the halls his mother completely unaware her one year old had skipped etiquette class to run around with the other kids. She thought it was ridiculous to teach a one year old how to properly court a lady.__ She would have noticed if it was fencing, hand to hand combat, or simple physical training. She was teaching her son that herself since she had learned to wield a sword before she could properly walk. In her heart she always thought her husband was too kind but that was part of the reason why she loved him._

_The boy kept running the halls looking for someone, anyone! He kept running going unnoticed by the guards, or the maids, or anyone in the castle. He was about to reach the exit when he tripped scratching his knee. He felt the tears on his eyes and before he could let out the loud shriek he saw the green silk and a small hand holding his. The young noble girl looks at the boy her light pink curls adorning her face as she kneels to the boy's level. _

"_You lost?" she asks giving him a smile. She had her father's kindness and her mother's strength. She never showed an ounce of fear though her expression and would walk tough burning flames without a second thought if it was for the right reasons. I could see it in her soul._

"_Mama!" the young prince said as he let the tears clear from his eyes, much more afraid of his mother finding traces of a childish outburst and let him out to sleep in the stable, like she had done with his father the last night._

"_I'll take you to your Momma, Blizz I'll be right back don't hurt Hail"_

"_Ni-san don't hurt me I really love you!"_

"_Hail NO!" said the young boy looking away from his sister._

"_Ups…" with that Blizz was sent to the floor with a small bruise._

"_You did that on purpose Mercury" the young boy only looked away not minding his blue haired, frienemy. The boy's nature made him capable of causing 'accidents' to those he thought proposed a threat to him. Unlike his parents he had a strength kept in the shadows. He was brave, but didn't like to show it._

_The prince held on to the girl's hand as they walked to though the castle. She held on to him till the moment he lept into his mother's arms, a privilege she lost already._

***Lucy***

Everything has perfectly setup for today. Erza was walking toward Jellal or at least that is what it seems as she clinging desperately to Master Makarov as he was trying to sustain her weight. Her dress was a pearly white clinging loosely to her skin. The thin veil covering her features was made of a strange material making it sparkle when it was hit by direct sunlight. All of Fairy Tails most trusted allies along with Erza's and Jellal's friends were inside the large temple where the priests were performing the ceremony to marry them in the name of the sun and the moon. There were guards on each possible entrance preventing Ichiya from interrupting the ceremony.

Everything is so prefect. Rosy was sitting on a wheelchair in the front row watching the ceremony intently. The look on her face contains a strange mixture of pain, sorrow, and nostalgia. Maybe we shouldn't have brought her along.

The ceremony concluded with a kiss. Lights filled the room and everyone finally cheered. Everything was going perfectly fine, sure I had fainted last night but it's just the fatigue I haven't slept much, I had to help Erza and Mira with all the preparations I guess I shouldn't have worked that much. I had trouble finding clothes that fit me lately, and I don't like buying clothes because I feel so fat! And, and I'm crying! I hit Natsu and start rushing toward the door I really need a break! I know he is following me I could detect how far he was from the smell the past few months. I hear a loud crash to my left and I fade into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Seriously I just notice I keep making Lucy faint at everything. That just can't be healthy even for a fictional character in a magical world ;)**


	27. vanishing sunlight

**God I am torturing myself it is painful to do this yet I love it. I am masochistic with my writing ****always. The times I try to make a good character without adding some king of tragedy into their past present or future I end up adding some sort of pain within them. I need to have motivators for my character's actions and pain is just such a good motivation. I do it almost unconsciously. I really have a lot to explain in the prequel, so I beg if there are any plot holes in this story please inform me even if it is just a simple doubt I what to know what are your worries. I would love to know just how much I need to explain in the prequel, and how much I need to add in the sequel!**

* * *

***Lucy***

I open my eyes again, but I don't see any, blood, I don't see any disaster, I don't feel any pain, maybe a slight dizziness. I pen m eyes yet I get no difference in my field of view which is none. I can't see anything at all yet as I try to take a step forward I feel how my body lacks the energy or coordination to do so. I can't smell Natsu; I can only smell tears, as if someone was crying right next to me every second getting closer to my face. I open my eyes again yet I feel no difference from when they are opened or closed. Are my eyes truly open, I can't see anything maybe I haven't opened them yet? I press my finger inside my eyeball feeling the slimy liquid in it I pull it away. My eyes are open yet I can't see! What is going on? I feel a foreign hand touch my cheek. The hand feels soft but cold as ice.

"Who is there?" No sound escapes my lips. "WHO IS THERE!?" I scream top of my lungs yet no sound exits. I can't say a word I can only feel the way the cold hand wraps around my neck.

* * *

***Natsu***

The ceremony ended and Jellal disappears with Erza in his arms. Someone punches me throwing me into the crowd. From the front row I am suddenly in the last row at the very back of the temple the only thing that stopped me from going across the wall was Gajeel. I look to see who punched me to see Lucy heading towards the exit. I run after her not before punching him to the ground. Now that I think about it that felt a lot like Lucy's punch, maybe a bit stronger than usual. I hear a loud crash, Lucy!

I run after her but the crowd was too thick. I look for her head within the crowd but there were only a few blondes and they were all men. What was that sound then, everything seems to be normal? The full moon illuminates the night while everyone was having a nice time. They were all headed to the same direction not noticing that there was one thing missing. I can't even catch her trace.

* * *

***Rosy***

That bastard left us behind. You know it is perfectly fine to leave me in this state with a six year old as my only support. I tried to use my arms to push the wheelchair forward completely useless.

"I can do it, I can do it!" shouted my young companion yay! He started pushing the wheelchair forward making a better progress than what I had done. "Looks like you can actually do something" he struggled to push the wheel chair making it move slowly. I refuse to admit it but he just looks too cute, I feel bad for him. Then I hear a sound I thought I would never hear again.

I look up to see that the moon is at is point it is that time again, had she followed us here? No, that can't be it! I look back at Jr to see the terror sinking into his eyes. I feel the way the shadows around me weaken. I feel how the shadows harmonize as we are already outside the temple. I feel my magic in peace in a way I thought I had long lost. I feel his presence in my own being as if… I am dead! There is no other explanation than that. I feel the emptiness of the day I got the news; it was as if they were dropping the bomb again. I must have died there is no other way I saw him die. I am struggling to keep back the tears; my face was breaking as I felt the horrible taste of a broken promise. I cover my face not allowing anything to escape. It felt deeper than a simple stab to the heart it felt as if someone had just shot a blot of lighting to center of my chest, as if they were twisting a long spear that had penetrated and the injury was being reopened. I desperately grasped the last thread of my sanity, not letting a tear escape because if I did then I would break completely. I faced the sky then closed my eyes felling the people around me making me sick. I tumbled to the ground desperately trying to stand. I needed to get away. With my magic perfect again could stand up ignoring my whole surrounding I started running. I need-! I stumbled across a familiar feeling, which hit me worse than a bucket of bricks.

"_hororara orotrara veres noros veremoros miri nirinara" _her voice pierced though my ears.


	28. Darkness regains

**I have to say that I enjoyed writing this chapter way too much I just have so many things on my mind that it was the perfect time to write. I have my baby running around the house acting like a cute little monster. She is the cutest thing on earth and source I love her so much, yet having a one year old crying because she doesn't want to go to daycare breaks your heart completely, but work is work you have to go. I well yea... Better leave you with the chapter**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL **

_**(if I did Gajeel the would be the main character)**_

_**JK**_

* * *

***Rosy***

The words fall from her lips like a bliss sent directly from heaven's core. I see the familiar features on her face, as her sweet voice continues speaking I still can't believe my eyes.

"_hirijara miriara arasiri rereciriberes ara turu maradrere?" My child is that the way you greet your mother? _

Her pale skin seems to glitter with the moon light. She somehow had escaped the dungeons of the castle. In front of me there was standing my mother Rosalia, looking as stunning as ever. If the imprisonment had done something it reinforced her natural beauty, through her old aged eyes. I could see as if ten years had been lifted her magic presence as strong as ever. I could feel though she was not the presence I was looking for. Mother is strong she broke though my shell many years ago, but she could never balance my magic. There was only one person that had ever managed to do such thing and I saw him die. I saw how the light escaped his eyes and the soulless creature looked into my soul, and as I pierced into his I found emptiness where there was once light.

"Mama!" I ran up to her and let myself cry all my tears. Weeping I never felt so broken as if that day had come back to life. The hollow just didn't end it was something I couldn't fill, because he could never be replaced. I let myself be broken in front of my mother as I screamed in agony. I had lost my heart one more time.

* * *

***Lucy***

The hands tightened around my throat. I felt the way my body didn't move at all as if the numbness wouldn't allow me to save my own life, I am drowning. Suddenly I am released, my body hits the ground softly, wait I can feel the ground. I let my hands wonder in the floor, but instead of touching soft ground they encounter emptiness as if there was no floor at all. I am alone in the cold emptiness. I let the tears slide yet I can't even feel the liquid touching my cheeks not even sure if I let them drop.

"NATSU!" I scream his name to get the same result as I had earlier, no sound came out of my lips. Where are you when I need you? I don't want to be alone I need you here, we need you here.

I hear a tormented weeping. Someone is crying. It sounds so terrible just listening to it fills my heart with grief and terror.

"There is too much light in this world" it is a man speaking in a tone softer that a whisper, yet it feels as if he was whispering into my ear tearing the words into my soul. "Shall I extinguish your light, that way I can finally mourn my loss…" I feel the pull of my hair as if they were trying to rip it off my skull.

"Natsu" I pronounce the name softly as if trying to console myself. I didn't even notice what had slipped from my lips; the sound is taken by the wind

* * *

***Mira***

"Did you do it?" I ask Freed as he only looks at me with an expression I just can't name. He starts blushing madly.

"I couldn't"

"What do you mean you couldn't you have been telling me that you are going to confess to your mystery man since years ago yet you never tell. I don't even know who it is!"

"That is beyond the point can you answer my question!"

"I don't understand why you want to know about takeover magic, but I guess it is possible."

"So you are not sure? I really want to know!"

"Calm down Freed I don't even know why you are interested in such a spell, but there is a spell that can do that if it weren't for that spell I would have never gained my magic."

"They used that spell on you?"

"They turned me into a demon when I was a child, but I think that is better than having Elfman, or Lissana go through what I did with that transformation."

"That is how you actually acquired your demonic traits, but yours is forever. No?"

"Yes I am a woman fused with a demon for the rest of my life that is just the way thing are, I had already told you so?"

"Had you?"

"Years ago Freed are you feeling all right?"

"Don't worry I am fine!" He smiles in his crooked way; he is acting a bit-

* * *

***Joseph***

"Master, things are all going wrong don't you see we have to stop this nonsense at this rate we are goin-"

"No, no, no Myra everything is going according to plan in fact they are going much better than what I planed"

"But master this will only anger her further, I have seen it!"

"You should stop lying Myra I know all about your plan did you actually believed there was a place in this castle that I would not notice your activities. There is nothing that happens in this castle that I don't know about." She gives a rebellious smile, wha- There is a loud crash it is that time again. No sound is heard though the laughter is gone, the presence has been lifted. "Had you truly forgotten why we wanted the child? We needed a soul, and if you haven't noticed I think it had been taken." She looks at me with terror in her eyes, as I bathe in the exquisite taste of immortality!


	29. Chapter 29

**I have to say I had such a had time deciding the new character's attitude. I finally found something that would be just perfect for him. I love what I have chosen it just fits the story so good, yet I feel his attitude will be much better explained in the prequel. Here he is just another creep in while his story is actually much more than just that. He has a past, he was still a creep in the past but he has his reasons for it. I love his character so much I feel that is is rather easy to write about him, then I question why I make him do such things, then I just think it would be just what he would do. There aren't many sides to him. He is one of the characters I like to keep simple, but I jut adore with all my might. **

_**Y****es he is a huge weirdo but has his reasons!**_

***Natsu***

I hear my name it is nothing but a faint whisper. Was that Lucy's voice? No, it couldn't be. I lost the trail. I can't even make out where it is coming from. I see a faint glow only a few inches away from me. It is the opposite direction from where the voice was coming from. That could have been Lucy's voice. _Lara "rarasoron poror lara quere tere enreserenoro esretoro esre pararara quere proro terejaras lo quere yoro noro purudere!"_ Igneel's words come back to my mind in the dragon tongue yet I struggle to remember what they all meant. It is something important I know it. _I thought you this for a reason you must protect what I could not! _It was either that or it was something about stealing his pudding. I run toward the voice Lucy in danger it is not time to think things though.

***Lucy***

I listen to the sobbing as the light starts to take place again. I see a bright light at the end of what seems like a tunnel. All around me I can hear sobbing and desperate cries of agony. I am too tired to keep walking. I want to go there, to escape the cold darkness. I want to keep walking yet my legs won't work.

"Where am I?" I voice out the question yet I have read of this place a thousand times in many books. I am in the place of final rest for the lost souls.

"You are dead Honey!" says a bright eyed girl standing in front of me. She looks around ten years old her black eyes did nothing but show my broken reflection, I see almost no blood at all yet my neck has deep purple rings. Had I actually died like this?

***Rosy***

"Mama I feel him, I feel his presence again!" I continue crying uncontrollably choking on my own tears no air entering my lungs but I didn't care at this moment I would gladly meet death, and let it take me.

"Rosi I…" the way she pronounced my name no different than what she always had since my earliest childhood she always had that same tone. She had gotten a harsh pronunciation of the English from speaking dragon all her life, but now it was just what I needed to hear, the voice of my mother. "Everything is going to be alright" she lifted my head up and kissed my forehead. "She told me so" than she pointed the spirit of the large white dragon that used to terrorize the halls if the castle.

"MOM" she rolled her eyes, and then the dragoness started speaking

" _mere terengoro quere irri. Alraguirienre tirierenere quere quiridarra elre carastirilloro" I have to go someone has to take care of the castle._

Nobody is taking care of the castle what does that mean? There were those idiots in there. Maybe that's who the castle needs protection from? Somehow I think he means something else.

Wait if she is here then there was no dragon in the castle meaning that this supposed curse was not preventing the queen from taking her leave. Why does she stay?

***Lucy***

The girl's face starts turning to dust so does everything around me. I feel as I recover my strength to keep walking. I stand up as the silence reassures me. I see the light of the moon had it all been a dream? I look around me to see that there is no one around. In fact Magnolia seems way to quiet even for the time it is. I look again at my reflection in one of the glass window of one of the shops, I look perfectly fine. I am wearing a louse blue dress that makes my belly look slightly bigger than what is actually is, my skin is perfectly unmarked. I am wearing my gold necklace a gift from Natsu. Natsu, where is he right now?

"Natsu!" I call out his name to get no reply. I walk through the streets of the city not a soul in sight. Just what is going on?

***Natsu***

I can hear her voice loud and clear this time I know where I am going. I keep running crossing Jr. Passing by Rosy who is crying with an old lady. I go across the wall of people that don't seem to notice what is going on around them. I can smell her from here

"LUCY!" I call out her name not getting a response her smell is mixing with that of the crowd, and I can't smell her anymore. This can't be happening she had to be at least in a 5 mile distance so that has smell is so faint, I know I counted it when I walk back to Magnolia. Something is wrong I can smell of the fear in her. Then it hits me like a bucket of cold ice her smell is all over the plaza she is not 5 miles away she is right below our feet.

I enter the sewers the smell of the s*** covering most of her smell yet I could feel she is close by. I listen to the sobbing as the light starts to take place again. I see a bright light at the end the tunnel. All around me I can hear sobbing and desperate cries of agony. What the heck is going on in here? I keep walking following the cries of agony.

I keep walking to see it the darkest part of the tunnel there is a man. As soon as I get too close the entire sound stops completely, the sudden silence is terrifying. He stands up looking well not good he was covered with s*** from head to toe, floating behind him I can see Lucy's body. I can smell the fear in her even with all the s*** around.

"It is all over dragon-slayer all the crap in here releases enough gas to destroy all of Magnolia."

"Give me Lucy!"

"You kill me then you can take the girl"

"what?"

"I let you kill me, and you can go with the girl!" He repeated. Then he exits though an opening in the back. This part of the city seems to be deserted. He looked at me straight in the eyes. "You can take her whenever you want, but you have to kill me afterwards" again that same statement.

"Lucy" I go up to her to see the troubled look in her face. She is still sleeping having a nightmare. I brush her hair of her face, and she starts waking up.

"Natsu!" A look of relief passes though her face as she hugs me. Lucy. Her smell was a bit different she was still troubled. Something about this smell just told me to runaway and take her with Wendy. Something just wasn't right. I don't want to fight I don't want to run I just need to keep her safe, and form some reason Wendy was the only thing I could think of as sake right now. So that is just what I did. I took her in my arms and ran with all my might. I have her in my arms pulling her body as close to mine as I can without using too much force. The man follows right behind me

"We made a deal!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Writing this made me feel like a child again we are reaching the last 5 chapters hopefully. It's an approximate!**

**(FYI Riesman's name comes from the Spanish reír or laugh)**

***Rosy***

"We made a deal!"I hear his voice loud and clear. His word are not new to me I had heard him say that phase a thousand times. I always lied to him it was not new to hear his childish pouting. He was my best friend, and I loved him more than my own life even if I would never say it. We never kissed nor were we lovers, but there was love and he would never hide it. I woke up to see the creep looking at me I swear who looks at you when you sleep it is so creepy! I got too used to his presence in my life I thought I would never lose him. I got to the point where life seemed unbearable without him.

He would scream to the world about his love for me yet I could never tell him that I also loved him. The day I saw him die, the first morning I woke-up alone, the time where I didn't need to kick his ass for his optimistic outburst. Those were the times I suffered the most. Who would say you can get used to that stalker? Who would say you would cry because you saw nobody when you looked behind.

"Hey come back!" I hear his voice again this time much louder it almost seems as if it was coated with desperation. I am going crazy, or this might as well be a dream since he is standing right in front of me.

***Natsu***

I catch up to Wendy who is still paying her respects in the temple.

"Wendy! Help me Lucy got kidnap and where is that guy. O well that is not the point something is-!" She shoves me away and looks at Lucy. She places a hand on Lucy's belly as a faint glow comes from it.

"Lucy look at you have been under too much stress the past few weeks. Right now you have to relax, stay home, you can't do any chores it is too dangerous at this point. It seems that you might have inhaled some poisonous materials; you won't be able to walk for at least two days. I have seen the way you fight with Natsu, and you can't keep do so much effort not right now. You have wasted too much magic."

"But I haven't been using magic at all!"

"You don't notice because when a woman enters pregnancy not only your body changes her magic changes a little too. This helps give further protection to the baby, so your magic must also change since for a mage magic is their life force. This is what causes that sometimes children can use their parent's magic without being taught like how it rains inside the guild if one Juvia's kids starts to cry."

"True each tome one of them lets a single tear it starts raining inside the guild building, but I thought it was Juvia causing it?" Lucy responds with curiosity

"I have heard worst from Levy it seems that Mercury drools little pieces of iron that Gajeel eats later"

"Ew he eats his son's drool?"

"He used to do the same thing with Metalicana"

"So he used to eat his father's drool, and now he eats his son's?"

"Yea you never drank from your parent's drool?" Wendy asks to which Lucy only looks horrified, I don't see the big deal Igneel used to feed me like that! Lucy just looks at me for an answer

"I used to do the same" and I shrug I really don't see what is so bad about it, when you live with a dragon since birth you have to eat something and Igneel said I couldn't eat bite the meat so he gave me magic so I could eat fire. Igneel's fire was always good, he was always the best, but I wonder how did I learn to eat fire since I was a baby when he found me? Oh well it really doesn't matter.

"So Lucy no walking for the next two days, and for a week after that you can only stand if it's absolutely necessary. Right now you're both fine, but if Natsu wouldn't have brought you in time you probably wouldn't." Wendy goes closer to Lucy grabbing her by the shoulders "rest you need it. You two should take those kids, and go home."

***Adeline***

I covered my body with a small blanket that I was provided. That was the only thing I had aside with the shredded pieces of cloth I had once called clothes. A few minutes ago I had ear the crash, but there was nothing following it. I couldn't feel her clouded presence coming to torment me one last time. My body has long stopped healing itself I am only waiting for the killing blow to be delivered. I betrayed them I know that, so why can't they just kill me and get over with it. I don't have the strength to keep crying, and the pain won't allow me to fall asleep. I can feel my magic I know that if I wanted to I could keep healing myself. Before I couldn't control it but now I am perfectly able to heal myself to my will. If wanted to all my injuries would be healed in a matter of second, but I lost the will to keep trying. It is taking the greatest efforts not to heal myself, but it has been weeks since I last released a drop of magic.

"JIJIJIJI" I hear the giggling behind the door only that this time it is not the voice of a man. I can hear a female's laughter yet the voice is familiar. I look up a bit to see the door open showing the spirit of a girl of 17. She has long white hair with dark onyx eyes her white dress clung to her skin. The dress in particular was a strange one since the cloth it was made with made it look more like scales, than actual cloth. White scales, sounds familiar yet I can't recall. "Vir- Corme with-er me" she pronounced in a clumsy English. She looked at me again running to the door checking for someone there then running back to me. "sturup human letter go!" What is she trying to say? She can barely speak acceptable English but I think she is telling me to leave.

I open my mouth to speak but I can't it is too dry for that. She looks at me and smiles a bit. Hands something to me but I'm too weak to hold it up. Then she gives it to me forcing me to drink it. It tastes to sour. The taste is as awful as if she had handed me over semi-liquid coal. I feel tired really tired. Have they finally gotten tired of torturing me and have handed her poison. I watch semi-conscious as she leaves the room the back of her dress turning into a dragon's tail.

***Rosy***

I stand up struggling to control my legs as I am walking towards him. I trip and fall into his arms. Feeling his warmth surrounding me I am sure he is right there, I can't help but crumble in his arms. I continue weeping into his chest his hand caressing my hair. He is such an a**hole for making me think he is dead for so long, I swear I will. I slap his smile across to the other side of the park I am here dying, and crying while he just comes back like nothing has happened. He was dead for over a year I could have found someone else and get married you know, but as if I would tell him better let him suffer in his ignorance. _But he is the love of my life _a small part of said. "Love of my life my ass he is just juch an idiot on the first place he died because he didn't believe me when I said I could take care of myself now he thinks I will see him and get over the fact that his death caused me nightmares for months, and still does"

"I didn't know. I didn't know you were alive or that seeing me like that would cause such reactions from you." F*** I said that out loud

"Shut up you little piece of!" I glared at him, and punched his side in tears until I felt that it was enough. (In other words I had to be stopped before breaking his arm.) He grabbed my wrist and pinned me down to the floor

"Stop!" he raised his voice tears on his eyes. "I thought, I thought you were dead! Stop I just- I just need a hug…" It is him his childish pouts changed into sad eyes, his young voice into that of a grown man, his eternal optimism seem to be broken, but I can feel it is him no matter what.

"Shut up Reis I missed you"

"Finally you love me"

"Shut up" I slip out of his grip and punch him one more time.


	31. Chapter 31

**I wrote this chapter backwards. I wanted to start with a huge time-skip when I noticed that I was neglecting some characters that needed to be spoken of before that time-skip. Then this chapter was only going to be one POV but then I decided to ad more character making this the longest chapter so far. Well I wrote the last POV when I decided that there was one more character that I needed to speak of so I go into her POV finish writing I am about to save and submit when I notice I am neglecting a character big time. So I add them when I notice that I had just written the longest chapter in this story and I freaking love it. There are still some character being a little neglected but I want to submit this before one in the morning. I really enjoyed writing this, and even if there is only a few chapters to go for this story I feel like I already miss this. I will soon start to write the prequel and it will be longer than this story, and I have a feeling that as well as this story it will need the sequel for further understanding. There is a chance that it will be easier to understand the prequel having read this, bu oh well I loved it!**

***Joseph* **

"So when is your plan coming into place you have been taking your sweat time to do this!"

"Didn't you see last night, the spirit is gone! We already have what we wanted!"

"Really, because I don't feel immortal again. I wouldn't claim victory so soon."

"What would you know about it you lost immortality years ago!"

"No need to get like that. At times you act like a kid you know. At times I don't even know why I am still here I should have left you ages ago!"

"Accept the fact that you are not leaving any time soon!"

"And to top it off you had to get possessive right now! I am only saying the truth and I think that nothing has changed, but of course I have only been immortal since before the beginning of times what would I know about it?"

"Ok you have a point, but you can't be telling me that things went wrong, the spirit didn't show itself last night explain that!"

"It had better thing s to do? How am I supposed to know I've never been a ghost?"

"So now this is my fault?!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh well you clearly said that once you cleansed the spirit we would be immortal!"

"Don't blame this on me I you were the one that can't properly cleanse a spirit!"

"So then there is nothing you could do you are the demon here!"

"Not demon ex-angel it is different! And I set everything up for you how could you fail when it was right there next time tell me and I'll add pictures!"

"There is no difference it is the same thing!"

"It is different, your human how would you know?!"

"Well humans have some knowledge concerning these things, and from what I know it is the same dammed thing!"

"Ugh forget it! Why are we even fighting about this?" She turns her back at me. That dammed woman is always like this at times I forget why-

"Kristy you set the floor on fire!"

"Oh did I because if you couldn't even cleanse a single spirit I wonder how you can know I was the one that started it!"

"You just confessed!"

***Adeline***

I wake up once more. Whatever was in that drink it wasn't poison, which at this point I would have gladly welcomed. I look around me I am still in this old cell. I look at my sin to see that there is no a scar in a single portion of my skin. My skin looks pale and white, the white that I only had when I was a baby that I lost by spending the first few years of my life near the sea. Every day I would spend countless hours sunbathing. I would love to play in the sand right after getting out of the salt water. This would make me suffer with sunburn which would only be healed with that cold white cream that my mother used to nearly bathe me in. Eventually she rather just teach me how to heal myself since I wouldn't stop getting sunburn. My mother, I can barely remember her. She passed away when I was too young. Right now what do I want? I really have no idea! I would like to see my family one more time, or would I rather just disappear? If I were to die today where would I go?

I look once more at myself, I feel good. I feel so good it is almost sacrilege. I wonder, how could I get out of here? I let myself analyze everything around me. They made a simple mistake, one they would regret for the rest of their days. The cell they looked me in shares the same wall that the one they are keeping my husband in. How do I know this, I can see him from the missing brick in that wall.

***Lucy***

I wake up to the daylight, covering my eyes with the bed sheets, only to uncover them soon afterwards when I stop feeling oxygen reaching my lungs. I only slept for around two hours before the sun came out. Lately my sleeping cycles have been reduced to a few hours because someone thinks it is fun wakeup when his mommy has to sleep. I shouldn't be pouting now the kid still hasn't been born, but I really want to sleep at least twelve hours one night is it too much to ask for. I look at the clock it is only six in the morning it wasn't the first time I slept that little but it felt like it was. I'm already awake might as well get some food. I sit up and as I am about to stand I hear Natsu's voice.

"Lucy, go back to sleep!" he was still half as sleep so it sounded like a drunken stutter.

"I'm only going to make breakfast" he pulls me back into bed.

"You can't walk"

"Natsu I'm allowed to walk since months ago I want food right now!"

"uhg, go back to sleep we will get food later."

"LUSHI, NATSU!" I hear Happy and Jr calling out names. "COME HERE ITS AN EMERGENCY!" oh please tell me they didn't burn the house! Wait, Natsu is the one that does that. I stand up to go check when Natsu caries me out side recovering from his sleepiness, like motion sickness when he gets off the train.

He walks out the room while I keep a grip on his neck to make sure he doesn't drop me. He had already done that once might as well not risk it.

"I'm going to be papa!" Happy says as we follow him to the small house he had in the garden of our own. It had been built a few months ago to perfectly accommodate to the exceed's needs. The door was slightly smaller than a human house but it was made so that it could fit human guest when we entered though that was a big difference. The furniture was mostly exceed sized and ceiling was two stories high to allow them to fly freely though the house. You could see that there was small living room like I guess you could call rooms, though they had only one wall, and they were attached to it, they also had floors that were attached to the wall. It was actually only the floor attached to the wall with a small couch a tea table and at times books each had a small difference from the other but the thing they had in common was that they could only be accessed by one of the flying exceeds. The furniture though the house was of the best quality better than what the Heartfilia estate used to have, this was worthy of a queen, or in Charlie's case a princess. Somehow this doesn't seem strange her mother must have wanted her to have this, I would like my baby to have a good life. Being a mage isn't the best paying job out there, much less the safest if something it was one of the least paying and most dangerous. More than once we almost get killed, and I almost get kicked out of the apartment more than once because I couldn't pay the rent, actually I did get kicked once because of that. Even now that we're S-class mages we struggle (mostly because Natsu destroys everything he touches). Seriously who can destroy a whole town without lifting a finger; it is just crazy even if it was an accident we are never allowed to go near the west border of Fiore again.

We go though one of the human sized doors to enter a human sized living room. In the middle of the room there is Charlie and her egg that has a small barely visible crack. Happy takes a hold of Charlie's paw as the watch in aw how the egg move as the kitten is trying to make its way out. I look at Natsu to see he is near tears, he looks at me back.

"This brings me lots of memories." He only replied with that and hugged me closer to him. At times he can also be like this that is when I notice that my vision is also blurry with tears oh Happy you have grown up so fast. Thing have changed so fast, to think that anytime now I will be having my own baby is a bit scary what if I am to strict and turn cold and distant. I want to be there for you I place my hands on my belly only to notice that Natsu already had his there, only a few more days. Then they small exceed flies out of the egg. Already a smile planted on her face, it's so small tiny in comparison to Happy and Charlie. The white wings are larger than her, with the fur of a light blue, the color of the morning sky.

"What are you going to name her?" ask as the tinny exceed settles in her mother's arms, that just make her seem smaller than what she really is.

"Skye, she's our Sky" says Happy while looking at his hatchling.


	32. Chapter 32

**Oh well there isn't much I can say today ENJOY!**

* * *

***Adeline***

I use my nails as I tear down though the wall, removing the bricks one by one. The only good thing acrylic is good for they don't look pretty since they are outgrown and broken. I have been working on this for what seems like moths now, and I haven't been able make a hole big enough to fit one of us. With each day I feel a bit stronger; I prevent my body from healing in the day while it heals completely at night. This way they think I don't heal until I'm unconscious. I will get us out of here! I know I can! I listen to the footsteps as the jailer makes his way to retrieve me. I run quietly to my regular spot, and fake sleep. I will make it out, it is only a matter of a few days, but we will!

* * *

***Joseph***

"You know that plan will fail, actually all the previous plans failed when Riesman betrayed you! Jijiiji!"

"Shut up and let me think I know what to do!" Lies I have no idea what to do I could always set the castle on fire and pretend I got caught in one of the halls, and hang myself in my room.

"Don't lie to me. You are probably thinking of how to suicide and make it seems like murder!" That woman!

"I have no need for such disgusting actions! I have a plan I only need a bit more time to set it in motion." Now I can't even die in peace annoying woman let me die!

"Yea so what is your so called plan because if you have none I might as well take your soul right now, it will fit in with my collection of madmen!"

"I have a plan just listen I will tell you this same instant!"

"So tell me" what to do?.!

"I will use that kid's mother to lure them here they will not win when we are at home!" Ok I just said a bunch of bulls*** but I think it might actually be a good idea. Did they really think we don't know the difference between rat corpse, and a real human? We lure the kid here, and they'll follow him here right? No one can resist children? I don't have any particular liking towards them, but I don't mind them. A long time ago I would have even wanted a few, but then that was a long time ago. Not that I had anything against them now, but it would be troublesome. I have seen the kid fight he had a bright spirit, but just weak like anyone his age it is not something anyone would take seriously in a fight. When did I start thinking about this! I have gone soft, damn you woman that is why I don't like to keep you too close look what you do to me!

"So you officially made it to the top ranking of stupid ideas! In fact you broke the meter this is the stupidest idea I have ever heard from anyone! It is so stupid it might actually work!" She smiled just like she used to do so many times ago her eyes penetrating into my soul as if reading what was inside. Her gaze didn't make me feel threatened, I could never fear her eyes because those were the same eyes she looked me with the first time we met. Those were the same eyes I had seen when- "So we are placing this plan into action as soon as possible! I say it would only take two days to send he message?"

"Yes in two days we will send the message."

"Hey what are you thinking of?" I only glare at her "Well you never think so it may be a sign of the end of the world who knows?" she only shrugs it off and continues eating a Popsicle.

* * *

***Natsu***

I have never felt so useless that this same moment. I'm standing outside of the infirmary just listening to Lucy cry out in pain inside the room. Mira runs out the infirmary blood on her dress with a scent of burnt on her.

"Juvia, where's Juvia!"

"Juvia is here Mira-san"

"I need you to keep the twins crying, and help me here!" Just what is going on inside?! Juvia rushes into the infirmary while the guild is currently being flooded. I just stay next to the door waiting for any signs that things are going fine, anything would be all right.

We were in the guild when Lucy's water broke, but since then things haven't been going right. Wendy had just been asking for more help, and I just see people coming in and out of the infirmary. I can only listen and I have no idea of what is going on in there. Lucy stops screaming and I hear absolutely no noise at all. Nothing the guild is absolutely quiet. That is what alarms me the most I only hear one kid crying and it's Gray's. Please no, no that just no! I walk in front of the door placing my ear against it listening for anything, as I feel the tears on my eyes.

* * *

***Lucy***

I listen to the girls murmuring as Wendy has the small bundle in her arms, but she won't hand it over to me. She passes the bundle to Mira telling her something on the ear. I clean the tears off my cheeks as Ise baby had cried of the effort and pain. Wendy looks for something on her bag, as Mira looks sadly at the quiet bundle. Why is it so quiet in here? They only told me I had my daughter and then they tell me nothing else. They just keep quiet, with those sad looks in their faces as the rain continues soaking us. Wendy takes a small bottle, and she wets a small ball of cotton. She passes the cotton ball in front of the baby's face and immediately she starts crying. They finally give me my crying daughter.

"Looks like someone was sleepy!" says Mira as she hands me over my child. I look at her between the rain and tears, but I can see she is just perfect, ten little fingers with ten little toes. A few pink hairs on her head, she had her eyes closed shut her fist closed as she continued crying. I didn't even notice when Natsu was already by my side. The rain is heavy, and his vest does little to cover from it.

"She's so small" I listen as he whispers and the rain stops "Hi I'm your papa" He says while crying. "You scared me for a while there sleepy head" He draws his hand to the as if to touch hr but only touches the blanket around her face. "You are so small"

"So what do we call you then?" I say to my daughter, yes she is mine. Mine, mine, all mine! I hug her closely to my chest while dragging along Natsu's hand closer

"My baby, no one will ever hurt you mommy and daddy will protect you. I promise, I promise" I listen to Natsu's words yes we will protect you. You are a little part of us

"Nashi" Natsu looks at me understanding

"We will always protect you Nashi!" he repeats a smile on his lips, and tears on his eyes.

* * *

**It happens that at times baby's are born asleep I don't know how common it is but is does happen! There are different ways to wake them up, and one of them is making them smell alcohol the strong smell wakes up the baby that starts crying because baby's don't like the strong smell of alcohol. I have no Idea if why Wendy would carry around alcohol in her purse, but she does have problems. JK she counts as the medic in Fairy Tail so she has to carry these things around with her don't want mages to die because of an infection they got for not cleaning a wound. **


	33. Chapter 33

**To be sincere I never fully understood the meaning of writers block. I have an active imagination, and I think about what I will write every second of the day. The only problem is that I have thought to much of the prequel to this, because I really didn't want to write this chapter. I really know I will hate myself buy the time I finish this. Well the point is that I had neglected thinking about this chapter in specific. I really didn't what to think about it, but I think it fits since it is supposed to be a poorly developed plan from Joseph that he only said so that he wouldn't get into bigger problems with Kristy I wanted it to be poorly developed since Joseph is kind of reverting to the person he once was before shit happened. Oh well now that leads me to think just how stupid he really is. I suffered while writing this chapter like I couldn't get my ideas to be written just the way I wanted them to come out. I wonder is that writer's block? If it isn't then am I just dumb at times? T.T Well there is also the fact that I think I have food poisoning, I am getting really nauseous the past month and a half should I get worried?**

* * *

***Wendy***

"I'm not sure Lucy knowing Natsu it could be normal but I rather keep you one more day to be sure. She looks fine but h temperature is still not normal. If everything is all right in tomorrow's check up then you can leave." Lucy only looks at her daughter with worry in her eyes. I wish I didn't have to keep them one more night, but it can be dangerous. A new born shouldn't have temperature, but it could be nothing, I mean it is Natsu's kid with the problems she caused us already. We had to flood the guild so that no one would get hurt during the delivery, and we still needed Juvia's help. If things would have gotten worse we might even had called in Gray.

"Only one more night right? Then we can go home?"

"Don't worry Lucy everything seems fine, but I rather not risk it. This is just precaution I think it might be the fact that she has Natsu's magic what is causing this."

"I need to but fireproof clothes for her right?"

"They sell good material at that green shop two blocks away, but they only sell the cloth."

"I know lately I have been buying things there. I wonder why would you know that Wendy?" Well with what Romeo does to my clothes! Why am I thinking about this? I can feel the heat irradiating from my face, as Lucy only giggles.

* * *

***Adeline***

Finally I think this is the right size. I fit my head though, and look at Becket. He looks at me as if he had seen a ghost. Then he gives me small smile

"So this is it I have finally died…" he whispers. I can see how broken his body is. I pass though to his cell and place my hand in his head healing all of his wounds, for the looks of it I would say he hasn't been feed in weeks.

"No, no, no we are ok Becket we just have to get out of here, and-"

"No Adeline we died can't you see. It is all too late…" I hear footsteps coming this way.

"I'm coming back for you, I promise I'm coming back, and we will get out of here." I run out of the cell into my own covering the passageway between cells. The jailer pulls me by my hair dragging me out of my cell, I let a whimper slip but try to cover any other sound I will not show them any weakness not anymore. I am not the same naïve girl that first entered this castle; I am much stronger than before. They send me to the throne room where I am still being held by my hair as it is ripped off my head slowly. I look at the 'Master' in the eye not daring to look anywhere else; he is the cause of all of this. The familiar purple dust is thrown at my face where I have no other choice but to breathe it in.

"Sweat little Adeline will you tell me what your biggest wish is?" I look at his disgusting face with no intention of telling him but the words slip out of my lips before I have time to stop myself.

"To get out of here!" He doesn't look pleased by my words. I feel a sword to my neck as they bring Becket inside the room. He already has bruises once more even if I had just healed him a few minutes ago. I can see him though it is not himself it is a broken version of him. I have seen him get beaten, but never broken. The light has escaped his eyes, his word make an echo in my mind _No Adeline we died can't you see. It is all too late… _Yes he looked dead in the inside, and I can't do anything about it. "I want to help him, I want to see you alive" I whisper not being able to contain the words. Then I notice I had not whispered, but actually spoken the word out loud. I let the tears fall from my eyes I had never noticed they were there. I only listen to the Master laughing.

"Good, good, good you are finally on the right track. Start recording the kid will like to see this." A lacrima starts recording the scene. On the other side I can see Jr he looks healthy, and ALIVE! He is in a room with Rosy, Rosalia, and some people I don't know. I can see Becket's eyes widening as he tries to stand up. I look at the lacrima again as I see how Rosalia and Rosy leave the room the other two finally come properly into image. They look young, I would say in their mid twenties. Is that an exceed? I had heard about the fling cats but I had never actually seen one. They all seem to be surrounding the girl in the bed I can't really see why. The young hesitantly takes something from her, a small bundle in pink sheets. He takes a hold of the baby carefully, simply looking at the child to afraid of the delicacy of such being.

"ahm" I hear Master clear his though when they all look this way, this is communication lacrima decoded to establish contact by having a search of the target by blood. I had heard about these things but never seen one "So how about we make a deal my dear Jr. I have your parents here and if you don't what them to be harmed you and your friends will come here. I want to have a nice conversation, but if someone comes here I think they will have to be harmed" . They pull me higher, and stab my arm making a pained shriek come out from my lips. I hear Master say as I look back into the lacrima, I know what is going to happen now. I can't or can I. My son is there I have to get out with him, I have too… Then again he is already out there. I let the tears run down my cheeks. Sorry, I love you but I made a choice-


	34. Chapter 34

**I felt so bad yesterday, today I still feel like I have to trow up every second of the day, but it gets better (not true it never gets better) Today I at least knew what I was doing while writing this. I Know what I am doing and I will end this with 35 chapters. Even if I have to write a long chapter 35 I will make it end there. I was also thinking about writing another story apart from the prequel to this. Th other story will be what I really wanted this story to become, a story of adventure. This was supposed to be an adventure then, I wrote chapter two and decided to keep things a little different, and they ended up really different from what I wanted it to be in the begging. I wanted this story to be a happy adventure, with drama, secrets and stuff but then I didn't know just how I wanted to write chapter two that day so I wrote chapter two and three never intending for all this to happen. Then kaboom never write under the influence you get way out of topic. I liked what became of this even if it may have been a drunken accident but those things happen. Well good thing the plot hadn't developed too much when I changed the course of this because it would have caused problems. Don't drink it is bad._ I think this is the second to last chapter of this!_**

* * *

***Adeline***

I love you sweetie but we won't make it out of here alive. Mommy loves you way too much to let you come back here. I try to get out of his grip I can't allow this. You are not coming back! I shut my lips tightly so that no sound was to escape them, at the moment the only thing that they could expel is cussing, and pained groans. I will not show any weakness I can't allow them to see me like this, I just can't. They though me to the ground kicking me repeatedly, but my body is still numb from continuous sessions of torture. I feel almost no pain at all too used to the feeling I allow myself to heal as I try to get out of their grip.

"MOMMY!" I can hear his voice. I can hear my son's voice again. If I can stop him from coming back then it is all worth it. If I were to never see him again, I wouldn't mind as long as he's somewhere safe. If I were to die tonight I die in peace.

I see his eyes frozen, as if he couldn't believe what was going on before his eyes. I can see how the tears are loaded in them as he finally rips his arms away from the lacrima and looks at me. His eyes absent as if he still wasn't there. Becket what have they done to you? Can you not see what is happening before your eyes? 'Help me' I mouth the world yet he stays still unmoving absent. I don't know who the man I am looking at is, but this is not the man I once loved. This is not even a shadow of his image.

I take the sword from one of the men who were beating me. Everyone takes a few steps back. This is it, this is the end, and I will make sure it is...! I get ready to say my last words

* * *

***Joseph***

Never so fierce sweet Adeline, never so strong, never such fear had I seen in her eyes, and never such determination as the moment she was ready to take her own life.

"Look what they did to the carpet!" Obviously that was Kristy's only worry. Who cares about the carpet the whole plan might be ruined by now. Well it a nasty stain, it won't come out easy, for the looks of it. "It expensive you idiot, now look at what you've done, blood on a blue carpet what will I do?"

"Are you seriously crying about the carpet?" she had tears on her eyes.

"You're an idiot that doesn't know all the trouble I had to go though to get it. Do you even know how much it cost?"

"Just how much money can a carpet cost it is for people to step on it can't be that expensive"

"It cost 700 jewels!"

"Who is such an idiot to pay 700 jewels for a carpet it in not like people even see them, and where did you get this money from you said you couldn't buy enough food to buy all the groceries last month?"

"Well the carpet seems pretty, and since we never eat that much I though you wouldn't notice…" she said hesitantly

"You spent the food money in a carpet?!"

"Um, well yea" A valiant soul dares to past the threshold between the both of us.

"Master?"

"What do you want I'm kind of busy here?" He pointed to where the blood was coming from. "Separate them!" I order and they finally separate Adeline, and Becket. He had somehow broken from his trance and interfered before she managed to kill herself. Blood gushing out of his arm as it had been nearly mutilated when he stopped the sword, just how did he manage to cause such a blood puddle in a short amount of time? I look at the lacrima again. "Um, we'll see this later." I turn to the first person I see "cut the transmission, or lose your throat!" I whisper and he runs turning the lacrima off. Well this hadn't gone right. I turned to Kristy to see her in tears, at times she could be such a baby!

"You are so mean to me!" she said running away from the room.

"Come back here we have to talk about this!" but she didn't stop, she only continued running well she had never run away from the problems like that before. Just what is going on with her lately, she had been acting so strange. She got ripped off, 700 jewels that thing can't be worth 50. Things are not that bad at least I got an idea. "We haven't disposed of Myra yet have we?"

* * *

***Lucy***

I sat there not fully understanding what had just happened. Then I hear Nashi cry out. I take her from Natsu's arms

"It is someone's feeding time" I say as I take her into my embrace. "Don't worry you should talk to Jr while I feed her," they leave the room. She latches onto the nipple my poor baby you were hungry. I am still not used to this. Just what was that all about? She falls asleep while eating ok I can do this. I pull her away to place her in the small crib the infirmary has. I do it very carefully not to wake her unsuccessful at this. Ok I can do this I notice the room seems darker than usual actually I don't see anything a step away from the bed.

"Hello Miss Lucy!" I hear a deep voice say probably a man. "We don't want to hurt you, but if you don't come with us right now that child in your arms will pay the price. I left my keys with the rest of my things at the other side of the room now that I can use magic I leave them too far to be of any use!

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I ask. The lights partially return to the room. He then shows me my keys in his hands.

"Now I do the questions here, wouldn't want that precious girl in your arms to be hurt would we? Now how about you come with me now?" He asked with the creepiest smile on his face. I know I can't trust him but there really is no other way out. I stand up about to place Nashi in the bed when he speaks again. "Now we wouldn't want the little girl to feel alone would we. Why don't you bring her along?" Again that creepy smile on his face practically saying, this is not a suggestion, but an order.

I only glare at him holding Nashi against my chest. Then she uses magic to teleport us out of the infirmary in an instant. I am standing with my daughter in dark castle in the middle of a lonely hall. I see a servant running while carrying a blue carpet with a large blood stain.

* * *

**Bwahahahahaha!**


	35. Conclusion Part I

**_Fun FT fact: a year in earthland is 4 days in the celestial world_**

**Sorry for the delay but in exchange this chapter is around 7 times longer than the typical chapter. You have every right to hate me after reading this chapter. I loved writing it though I had one of those moments where you almost cry at your own work, but in my defense I have been a bit emotional lately. Should I get worried? I Don't get that nauseous anymore, but well I haven't been my usual self lately. I don't want to go to the doctor, but I feel so bad at times!**

**Well back to the point today we have more of unprofessional Wendy, the first Jr POV, and the conclusion to Crash part1**

* * *

***Joseph***

"Again where are the woman and the child?" My patience running out seriously how incompetent can someone be?

"I don't know Master we have searched though the whole castle we can't find them."

"I only used a simple transportation spell they couldn't have fallen far from where I transported us!" She didn't seem shaken by fear she was putting no emotion to her actions even though her beaten form you could find no fear, and no weakness.

"Well if you can't see anything anymore then there is no need to keep you alive. Kill her!" I ordered the nearest subordinate, who quickly took Myra out of existence. I listen as Kristy wives out a cheer of happiness she had long awaited Myra's demise.

"Good we will have to search the castle ourselves now!" Her wide grin turning into a frown

"You were just cheerful a few second ago what's up with that face?"

"Now we have to do all the work, I don't like doing work I takes away my time, my energy, my happiness, and well everything!" She said looking majorly annoyed.

"Well maybe if you would stop whining about the service then you wouldn't have to do the work!"

"Well if you didn't kill every employee we have we could have better service!"

"Well I only kill them because you wanted me to, then you come at me all pissed off because I did what you asked me to do!"

"You don't do anything right! Can't you just do one thing right for once in your life, and not stain my carpet with blood?!" I looked down at the floor there was that stupid blue carpet, with another blood stain!

"If you really love that carpet so much maybe you should marry it instead!"

"Well at least the carpet does what it is there for unlike someone!"

"I hope you two have a nice honeymoon it was not like I was taking you to a beachside resort for it!"

"Wait you were what?"

"Nothing!" Idiot! I look away from her, as I feel the heat on my face!

"You were actually planning on taking me to a nice place! Aw now I feel bad for being so mean to you!"

"I said I was not planning on it" I could feel her getting closer to me hugging me from behind!

"Sorry I was a little mad back then OK." She looks at me with a kind look I hadn't seen in ages. "You know I always kept it." She said showing me the ring I had given her so many years ago where could she have hidden it so that I didn't notice.

"That was a long time ago…"

"But not long enough…" She said as I remembered that moment fully understanding what she was talking about. I took her to my room we could search for the girl in the morning.

* * *

***Wendy***

I walked towards the infirmary. A few feet away Natsu was carrying Jr in his arms as the boy had small tears on his eyes. What is going on is he hurt? Jr looked as if he was struggling not to let the tars out as Natsu only spoke to him on the ear Jr seemed to relax a little. Should I go? I am was going to check on Nashi's temperature, but then I can't see Jr crying he is just too bright, and too sweat for that. His own existence irradiated kindness, naivety, and his innocent eyes could never show any traces of evil. At times I could see a glimpse of anger in them but it would disappear when he smiled once more he is just that kind of person.

I walk up to Natsu and Jr "What's going on Jr is something wrong?" I ask as I try to place my hand on his cheek he cowers into Natsu. Then he looks back at me tackling me own with a hug. He holds on tightly as he gently sobs into my stomach.

"They hurt her!" He says between sobs his voice buffered by the way he was holding on to me but I could hear him clearly. I just stayed there playing with his hair as he cried himself to sleep.

"Natsu you should take him home I have to go check on Nashi." He hesitated but then took the boy into his arms.

"Ok but I'll come back quick-"

"No Natsu you are staying with Jr!"

"But!"

"Would you like to wake up one day and notice that you are all alone?!" He looked hurt we both knew that feeling from when we were young.

"Tell her we'll be back in the morning!" He warned me.

"Don't worry they'll be fine it is only one night."

"Ok we'll be back in the morning!"

"I know"

"Aye just making sure" he still didn't move.

"Your house is that way" I pointed out the door. He only stared at me in disbelief what is his problem I only told him to go home!

"Ok Ok I'll be leaving now" He started walking really slowly to the door so slow it wouldn't have been a difference if he weren't walking at all.

"Natsu go home!" I pouted angrily and h practically flew out the guild's door with Jr in his arms. Why does he have to be annoying at times? Romeo walks towards me, he looks a bit upset why is he wearing such a fancy suit?

"Hey Wendy do you remember what day it is?" he only asks me now he looks a bit mad. I did something wrong didn't I ok remember Wendy what is it? Yesterday it was his birthday since I was with Nashi, and Lucy we only had time for a private celebration at home. Ok I know something important happens a day after his birthday it is? I remember how could I have forgotten it I our- "You forgot our anniversary!" Gods how could I forget something like this

"I am such a horrible person!" I feel the tears on my eyes why am I crying? He brings me closer to him placing his hand on my waist.

"No you aren't, but if you still feel bad I always know how you could compensate it" He pulls me even closer to him placing his hands on my behind.

"And what would that be?" I ask faking innocence while smirking as he kisses my lips.

"How about we repeat that of last night?" He whispers into my lips knowing I can hear him perfectly well.

"I find no problem in that" he kisses me again, and we run home somehow I feel like I am forgetting something.

* * *

***Lucy***

I walk down the somehow familiar halls. I know this place or at least I think I do. I don't know where I am going, but I need to go somewhere I know that. I keep walking down the halls strange as soon as we entered the castle Nashi stopped crying, her onyx eyes wide open only looking at me though they would drift off at times, as if pursuing something on the ceiling. I looked up to where she was looking but there is nothing there. Maybe I am imagining things?

I get to the darkest part of the castle and follow the large stairs they were practically the size on a ballroom in width, and the stairs themselves were large as if they were made for something slightly larger than a human. I continued walking up the stairs feeling as if someone was watching me. I looked behind me to see the spectral image of a dragon; her white scales seemed to be glowing, when I noticed that the stairs were perfect for her size. I only look at the dragon in front of me completely paralyzed. I couldn't take a step back, or a step forward.

"Igneel…" She whispers the name not intending me to hear it yet I can.

"You know Igneel?!" I ask her remembering Natsu's father. "Natsu…" I wonder how he will react when he notices w are not there I hold my daughter close to my face, kissing her cheeks.

"Natsu…!" She repeats the name I had called and walks towards us looking at Nashi with her onyx eyes and smiles. Her hand humanizing as she touches Nashi's face gently. I can see her human face as a small bell is heard though the stairs. I see her changing back into a dragon, and running down the stairs producing a crashing sound with her tail, her laughter echoing though the halls.

* * *

***Natsu***

Mornings are cold without Lucy; I had learned that since the day I meet her. Since that day I had noticed that it was almost impossible to sleep without her smell surrounding me, and that if she had to kick my ass every morning so that I could wake up by her side, it was worth it. Now only the fact that the bed was impregnated with her smell let me have a 'peaceful' night thought it didn't help with the nightmares. I had woken up 4 times before that night, and felt like I hadn't slept at all. I could feel the sting in my eyes that were red and dry from lack of sleep and tears. The pain had felt so real and then the shock from waking up without Lucy, and Nashi by my side only made thing worse. That last time I just couldn't let myself sleep again. I got home and fell asleep, I have been awake since 3 in the morning then I accidently fell asleep again this time till 5 not letting myself fall asleep again. I want to go I have to check on Lucy, I need to feel her there, and I need to see her to prove to myself she is alive.

It is 6 already a decent time to wake up the kid! I walk into his bedroom looking at his sleeping form to notice he was sobbing in his sleep. Looks like I wasn't the only one with nightmares.

"Jr, hey kid wake up." He only stirs a little, and continues crying as he wakes up. "Come on lets clean the tears, and got to the guild." He looks at me tears still falling from his eyes but he starts nodding. I watch as he tries to stop shredding more tears cleaning the ones in his cheeks. I take a hold of the kid as we walk toward the guild both with pain in the chest made evident by the expressions in our faces.

We entered the guild but I could tell something was wrong the moment we entered the guild. I couldn't smell them. Their scent was the first thing I noticed the moment I crossed the door. That would be what would help me know if she was in the guild whenever I entered the guild without her by my side. Today it was almost nonexistent, like a faint trail. I walked across the guild dread written in my face yet no one seemed to notice my presence. I stood in front of the infirmary door not wanting to open it. I already know what is behind that door, yet they have to be there! I will open this door, and I will see them sleeping, and I will laugh at it later.

I opened the door carefully without looking inside, and when I did I saw my biggest fear the infirmary was empty. This didn't mean anything yet the loneliness, the desperation, and the hollow feeling from the nightmares came back all in once. I couldn't stop as the door closed I fell to the ground unable to do anything else. Resting my head on the flood tears on my eyes,

"It was only a dream no more only a dream they are fine!" Without their presence here I just can't convince myself from this. I stayed there with the horrible pain in my chest until I was able to move again. It took long for I had fallen into a dreamless sleep right there in the floor.

I woke up to see that no one had noticed me in here. I felt a little more composed yet I still felt that horrible hole inside. I could sense a trail, and followed it only to be sent to the center of the room. I know this scent it is not Lucy's or Nashi's but I know it!

"Acnologia!" It was very similar to that of the dragon, yet not the same. I ran out the door following an invisible trail he had transported them out of the room, but the first time Rosy came here she had a small trace of this smell. Where ever she came from is where Lucy is right now. I pulled Jr with me!

"Where are we going?!" He asked tears still shown in his small eyes.

"We are saving Lucy and your parent's!" He smiled as I dragged him out to a probably dangerous place. It reminded me of the time I meet Lucy. She destroyed the dock, and I destroyed 7 houses, when I dragged her away from the royal knights she was smiling.

* * *

***Lucy***

I would have spent the whole night walking through the halls of the draconic castle if I wouldn't have found bed room. It was completely human sized, everything was covered I dust making Nashi sneeze fire. It was one of those cute baby sneeze that ignite the whole room in fire that extinguish a few seconds later. All the dust had been burned off only leaving ash in the floor, and completely unharmed furniture. Why would a dragon's fortress have a room for humans? The sheets were worthy of a princess, I opened the closet to see it was filled with fancy ball gowns. They were all of different sizes or more like different age times. I could tell they were all handmade probably all for the same person. They were all of varied sizes I could tell some could have fit Nashi in a few months, not like would ever dress my daughter in one of those I had suffered enough with those things to submit my daughter to the same thing. She is crying moving her head towards my chest looking to be feed. I still had the same clothes from the infirmary, I should change later.

She latches on and drank as if she had never been feed before, I'm sorry baby. You must be really hungry sweetie. I am such a horrible person.

She falls asleep, and I lay her in bed next to me falling asleep with her knowing that probably in a few hours she will wake up again. I as soon as I close my eyes I fall into slumber.

I wake up to the smell coming from Nashi's dipper, s*** I left the dippers back at Fairy Tail!

* * *

I think this is a cloth dipper I had never seen one before so I am not sure what it is, but if it isn't it has just become that. I had to use whatever I found to clean my baby I don't know just how clean this is but I have nothing else at the time being. I think it would be a good time to find something different to dress. The thin clothes Wendy provided me in the infirmary did little for the cold, and I was uncomfortable with the fact I had nothing underneath.

I open the closet looking at the ancient looking dresses it seemed like no one had touched them in centuries, yet they were in perfect condition. I can't help but notice the fact that the clothes here are by far fancier than anything my father had ever bought me. Being one of the richest men in Fiore, he always showed it off getting the best clothes in the country to be handmade for us. The dresses in fro not me where not made by anyone from Fiore, or the Celestial Realm. It is even better that Virgo's work. I took one of the dresses it looks like it will fit me. It is beautifully made soft as silk, and without the delicacy of the material. The blue material was designed to be fancy, and easy to remove. It would be better to have a blouse, and skirt so I could breast feed Nashi but it is not like I have that option.

I will it even fit me? I had gained so much weight the past few months; to wear this dress I need to wear a corset. I will need help for that. I look at the corset, and placed it next to the dress. Gods how to do this!

* * *

***Natsu***

"This is it how do we get in!" Jr only looks at me thinking carefully.

"I think we should go though the north gate no one goes though there, they are all scared!"

"Why?"

"They say that is where the dragon lives, but she is nice don't worry!" A dragon in this castle Igneel-Lucy-Igneel-Lucy-Lucy. I have to find Lucy first, Igneel can wait!

"Lets go!" He takes me to a small gate perfectly hidden from view, I wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't gone though it still seemed as if the boy had suddenly disappeared into the stone wall surrounding to castle.

"Hey this way!" I can see his head again only so that it disappears again. I try to touch the spot on the wall from where he disappeared, only to go right through the wall falling on my face. "If we go through that door we will be in the northern portion of the castle, I have been there a few times; I think I know the way around!" He drags me towards the heavy door struggling to open it. Finally the door gives in with a loud noise. The hall smelled like dust which was covering every single corner of it, drowning any traces of smell that the room could have kept.

"ACHOO" I sneeze causing all the hall catch on fire for a few seconds. If the dust hadn't covered all of the smells the fire just did. The only thing my nose caught was the smell of dust and ashes which were covering the floor.

"eek it hurts!" I look over at Jr that only has a small burn in the hand. Then he looks over at me, "Don't worry it is not that bad, I'm ok, I'm ok" he repeats to himself.

"Sorry!" He only continues walking. I follow closely behind him, as we walk the huge halls. I have never been a building as large as this one the halls could probably fit a dragon in here. We walk down stares as it only gets darker.

"I think they put them where grandma was. I can smell them close!" It is true I could finally smell people close; Lucy was not with them I can't smell them. There is one thing I can smell and it is blood. I can smell lots of blood. When I noticed we are in the castle's jail, but there is no jailer all the doors are closed, but no one was guarding the keys as they only dangle loosely from a nail on the wall. They're cold haven't been used in some time. I try the keys on the first door maybe they are in here and my nose is playing tricks with me. First door empty, second door empty… fifth door empty… tenth door empty…. Last door, there are a man and a woman in the last door making out! I hear them gasp when I opened the door. I recognize her as the woman who was being beaten up in the lacrima screen.

"Mommy, dad!" Jr screams plunging into their arms Lucy is not here.

"Jr you should not have come here!" tells his mother. "You're all right, you're fine" She says tears running down their faces. As much as I didn't want to interrupt I have to find Lucy.

"Jr think you can make it out!" He nods "Good I have to go search for Lucy, and Nashi!" I rush out up the stairs I can catch a faint smell of burn out there, and I am sure that was not because of me.

* * *

***Joseph***

"We have searched everywhere! Where could they be?" she says with a bored expresion on her face. She is just staring at the ceiling with her hands behind her head, as she lays defeated on the ground.

"We haven't searched the northern halls Kristy, if you could stop whining and come with me we could find them."

"I am not going to run around the castle again for what we know she could be following us to make us seem like fools searching for her when she is right behind us!"

"Seems like a hard thing to do with a newborn child."

"Who knows she is a mage!"

"Even mages have limits, having magic doesn't make them less human…" She looked at me quietly opening her eyes wide as if searching for something I don't know what.

"Hai, what would I know about humans, but I can guess that girl is not entirely human if she gave birth a dragon child."

"What do you mean?"

"If she was with a dragon's child, how could she and her child ever be called human? If anything she could be a Halfling of another creature."

"So she is not human as well?"

"Did you not notice it is the same with all of the dragon-slayers I think none can even mate a human without killing them. Even without knowing that she just has too much magic for a human girl I think that guild is a place where creatures of all kinds meet, for reproductive purposes!"

"You say it in such a crude way"

"Well think about it they all come from different places not just Fiore, but other countries which have other magical creatures. They go the guild find someone have a child, and make an alliance between species. I refuse to believe a human can be that strong!"

"Even humans can have some magic Kristy I don't see what the problem with that is."

"Brother would always say that humans can't have magic if someone develops magic then they can't be human!"

"Magic is something you learn Kristy!"

"I don't know! There are so many things I still don't understand! Magic is something that is born within one's self! It is not something that can be though it is like the beating of the heart it is what keeps you alive!"

"Magic is the strength that keeps a human heart beating mages just learn how to work with it. Anyone can learn that it only takes time, lots of training, and a strong will to keep going."

"So are we going to search the north halls human?" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Lets go we the sooner we get over with this the better!"

"Do you think she is human?"

"Do you think I am human?" She only smiles to that running ahead of me. We finally got to the Northern halls to find them cleaner than they were before impregnated with a heavy smell of burnt. The ashes in the floor showed footsteps. There are 3 sets of footprints, Two were together one was large while the other very small in comparison, a man, and a child walking both the same way! The last set of footsteps was small only showing a dot for the heel and a triangular print for the rest she was wearing high heels. Those would be the shoes that only a woman would wear; it was obvious who to follow. "This way." I point out the tracks and we set of whom to follow.

* * *

***Jr***

"This way we have to get out before they catch us!" They hold my hands tightly as I pull them though the hall into the northern halls "we can get out though there me, and rosy would always do it."

"Rosy and I dear!"

"Same difference." I keep dragging them to the halls when I the Master, and a lady. She is really pretty with long hair into a braid, and a sparkly dress. I can see her undis should I tell her, I don't what to get in trouble. It is cold in hear she could get sick, mommy says I could get sick without a sweater and she is not wearing a sweater. I think that dress is too small for her it looks like it was for a little girl.

"Why are you looking" Mom scolds dad fro where we are hiding.

"I was not looking I swear I was only checking I they would… find us any time soon!"

"You hesitated, and I don't see you could get that information from her under her dress!"

"I was not looking under her dress! I am not that kind of perv!"

"And you don't even deny that you're a perv!

"What is a perv?" They only stare at me mom get red.

"I am not going to explain that not today!" Then she turns to dad and tells him something but I can't hear what, he looks scared. Mommy can be scary at times. I look back at where the pretty lady was but she was leaving the opposite way from the exit.

"She left!" I tell them dad takes me in his arms we wait a few minutes not making a sound

"Where is the exit Jr?" he asks I point the way and we run. I hear a loud scream from where the lady left. I know that voice, I try to wiggle out of dad's arms but I he holds me too tight.

"MissLucy!" I shout her name I know she was the one that screamed. "We have to help Miss Lucy she has a baby with her! Dad we have to help them!" He doesn't stop "MISS LUCY!" I shout out a bit louder.

"LUCY!" I hear Natsu shout for Lucy but I can't hear her anymore. My parents stopped running, the only thing I can hear is Nashi crying. She never cried like that it sounded as if she were hurt, it sounded like such a painful crying!

"Nashi…" I whispered the name I finally look forward to see why dad stopped running. In front of us there is a large white dragon that had helped us many times before.

"_arayurudara lara!" help her_ She said she sounded to sad, and hurting.

"Papa we have to help Miss Lucy, and Nashi!" he sets me to the ground making an ice lance

"So now I have to help the stupid dragon save her stupid family. You two better get out of here-"

"No!" me, and mom spoke at the same time. Then she continued "We won't get out of here without you! Accept the fact that you need us here to heal your injuries. Maybe I can't cure stupidity, but I can make sure you don't die from it!"

"Uhh Mom said a bad word!"

"You two better keep out of the fight you hide, and let daddy do the dirty job!" He looks at me pointing to his chest. "Lets go then!"

* * *

***Natsu***

When I ran inside the room I didn't know what to expect I only know that I was going to kill whoever is causing Nashi to cry like that. No one touches my baby girl! I knew that my sanity was dangling on a tightrope. I open the door to see what would be the setting for my nightmares for months after this. I could see blood on the floor, the walls, and the furniture. It looked as if the whole room was only blood there was this dark haired woman holding Nashi who was crying in hysterics. The woman was only laughing carelessly like it was the most normal thing in the world. There was a man behind her O couldn't see his face none of them had noticed me there. He touches something on the ground,

"Dead" he pronounces the word when I see her golden hair blood stained. The blood in the room was none other than hers. She was covered in her own blood unconscious then the word comes back to my head 'dead'

"To bad she shouldn't have fought like that." Her skin pale and blood stained, soulless brown eyes looked into my own, blank, lifeless, only working as mirrors for they were lacking a soul to keep. I was looking into Lucy's dead eyes. They just stared back cursing me for not getting here in time, there was nothing else they could do. I got here ten seconds too late I lost it all because of that. I don't know where I am, where I come from, who I was, who I am. I can't see anything anymore, I can hear Nashi crying in the distance, she was hurting, but I can't move. I can't move, I want to keep her safe, but I can't feel my own body anymore, I don't feel my magic energy at all. At last all the sounds are drowned out, I can't see a path, my body has lost all function, so this is what dying feels like.

* * *

***Lucy***

I hear footsteps outside the room I place Nashi on the bed, as I stand up near the door in ready for battle. I take a makeshift whip to defend ourselves. I could feel the terrifying magic presence out that door. There is absolutely no way I can make it out of this without my keys, but I am going to protect my daughter till the end! The doors burst open a man and a woman enters the room.

"Kristy take the kid we have work to do." I lash at the woman as she tries to get near Nashi. She holds her cheek where there is a bit of blood. She touches the blood and the injury disappears. Oh f***

"Can you help me with the pest here!?" Then I feel the impact of the magic on my shoulder blood falling everywhere. I lash out at both of them only so that they easily dodge it. Another hit this time to my ribcage like a spear coming out my back. It becomes harder to move I hear Nashi cry out to see my baby in that woman's hands. No, no one can take my baby she is mine!

"Nashi!" I scream in pain as another spear hits I feel my left arm detach only a bit of skin connecting it to the rest of my body, the bone completely broken. I race my whip using my remaining strength to send another attack that is simply dogged by the man. The last thing I feel is the impact of magic in my head. I Natsu in the background, but I don't see my whole life flash though my eyes I only see his onyx eyes as I fade into the realm of the dead once more.

"I didn't want to see you for a few years at least!" The same black eyed girl from last time, again I am in this place this thing I can hear my baby crying tormenting me once again. "People like you give me trouble try to not die all the time!"

"So I did die that time?"

"Not exactly," Not exactly, but last time I was here I was on verge of dying. That's it!

"This is not the realm of the dead is it?"

"What do you mean?" She says faking ignorance but she is a bad liar.

"It means I am still not dead I can go back!"

"No you are really dead look around you this is where the souls go when they detach from the body I am here to guide you to the afterlife!"

"But I can make it out I still haven't reached the afterlife!"

"No you can't go back you already died it is over!"

"Last time I made it out this time I can do it again."

"No it is impossible, you got lucky the first time it was death by Ries-nii with him it is up to his choice if he wanted to you would reach the afterlife and still make it out."

"Ries-nii?"

"He is a little bit crazy he says he has found the love of his life, and left to the human world to find her!"

"I think I know him…Can I at least know if they are safe I want to see my family, just one last time before I go with you!" She looked at me then opened a small screen where I could see my body on the floor I could see Natsu fall to the floor. She pointed to him

"He is dying…Strange I never saw him get hit." She whispered the last part.

"NATSU! You can't die idiot we can't leave Nashi alone! Not with these people, not like this… I don't want to make an orphan of my child…"

"He is still dying… doragon." Doragon what is that? Doragon? Dragon!

"What did you say?"

"Dragon he acts like a dragon…"

"He is the son of a dragon…"

"Wait you married a dragon!"

"We never got married, but he is the foster son of a dragon. He was adopted by Igneel when he was a baby he is a dragon-slayer."

"I don't get lots of those here, dragons are stubborn and refuse to leave earth some stay over as ghost haunting castles others become eternal flames that are praised as god for centuries. It is hard to know how many have died it total they are all too hard to convince. If it makes you feel better I have heard of no dragon by the name of Igneel get here, but he could be dead just-"

"Too stubborn to come here?"

"Yes, I have never escorted a dragon-slayer like him."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know I have seen dragons die like this but never a dragon-slayer not the weakest, or the strongest. He just seems different than others, I can sense a stronger draconic presentation, but I don't know. You said he was Igneel's child he might survive this after all, maybe not in time but he can live though it."

"What-"

"Don't ask I'll just tell you all ready. Dragon's can't live without a mate. Before the dragon civil war no one really cared about anything, and mates were not needed. They were all killing each other without restriction because no one knew of loyalty. To prevent the war from extinguishing the race two dragons swore loyalty to one another making a bow to keep loyal till the end of their days and after. The only thing was that they were too strong and when they won the war they made this bond a law for all the other dragons. One needed a mate to survive, but on the loss of your mate you would lose yourself too. Only a few dragons have survived this and Igneel was one of them. This is not a trait that comes with dragon-slayer magic though."

"Then why would Natsu?"

"Mating is not something that can be taught, it is instinct one of the things engraved in one's blood. The bond can only be transferred by one's biological parents. A dragon with parents unbounded doesn't need to bond with anyone. Though if a dragon is hatched with bonded parents he will search for a bond, and will bond in the first mating for sure."

"But Natsu is human, not a dragon!"

"A bit strange around 400 years ago Acnologia took over the dragon throne by killing Igneel's mate strange thing a bonded dragon can't survive that without a reason."

"What are you suggesting?"

"The only dragons known to have survived that all had only one thing in common, they all had hatchlings to protect. The thing is that Igneel's son had been killed with a shot thought the neck." She gestured the side of the neck it reminded me of Natsu's scar. It was right on the neck just where she had indicated it was only a fingernail away from being a mortal wound. "You know the funniest thing there was nothing to tell the kid actually died that day. There was no prove of his death, as well as there was no prove of him being alive. After that Igneel looked surprisingly composed, though very secretive. He wanted no one to come near his territory, traveling all the time frequenting places with human populations nearby. The strangest thing is that only around 400 years after his child's passing he takes care of a human boy, and names him the same way his child had been called. Now that I see this child he doesn't even feel human at all!"

"400 years is a long time…"

"Not for a dragon it might be the same as for a celestial being, I am sure you know those well"

"Is is so noticeable"

"It is practically shining off of you. That spiritual presence is not that of a human as well, but you haven't spent 400 years in earth."

"You can tell how long a person has lived?"

"It is the basic stuff, strong like his father he is waking up." I can see as Natsu starts to get up the whole room burns. My body is no longer there someone had moved it away. Natsu is in full dragon force anger irradiating off his skin.

* * *

***Adeline***

"Come on Jr keep it up we can still help her!"

"Mom I am running out of magic!"

"We have to work honey or she will die for real, she had already lost to much blood, and the hit in the head caused the loss of consciousness, but she can still be healed Jr so clean those tears off your eyes and help me with the arm as I restart her heart." Gods if she had used magic she wouldn't have made it. I just have to work with her magic and it will start beating again. There I only need to fasten the reconstruction of her blood cells, there are no visible injuries, and if I did everything right then she will wake up in a few minutes. If something goes wrong she won't wake at all.

I look back at the metal door which was reddened because of the fire coming from the inside. Just what is going on in there? If we wouldn't have taken her out when we did then we would be trapped in there too. I look at the way she moves in her unconscious state. She will wake up soon everything will go all right only a few more minutes to rest. Her breathing steadies, her muscles relax, she starts again.

She sits up opening her eyes. She scans the room frantically

"Nashi, Natsu wait I'm alive?!" Jijiji

"They are still in there." Should I tell her? Might as well break the news right now. "The room set on fire we only managed to get you out." I look at her she only looks a bit anxious, them she smiles

"Only that room set on fire not the whole fortress, and surrounding areas?"

"No only that room" I repeated maybe she hadn't gotten the right idea, she did know they were still inside.

"I can't believe it only they only set one room on fire! They didn't burn the whole town, the only time I am not getting paid he decides to only burn the room he locked himself in. I swear he does it on purpose! Should I go inside know or wait?" She places her hands on the melting door, pulling them away immediately. "Ew ew it's sticky! Natsu let me in you melted the door!"

"Lucy…" He says his voice sounded a bit scratchy as if he had sore throat. "Lucy!"

"I'm alive you idiot how are you two in there?"

"Did you even feed her, she started devouring the flames once I set the room on fire!"

"I had just feed her she eats way too much I can't keep up with her."

"Lucy I melted the door, I don't know how to get out!"

"There has to be another way out Natsu!"

"I think someone needs a new dipper. Lucy get us out of here!"

"Ok I think that you could melt the door down you could get out." What the heck are these persons, no one could possibly melt down- That is when I see the young man come out of the room with the baby in arms the child only wearing a cloth dipper. I could hear her sounds of glee as she is taken into her mother's arms the whole family completely unharmed by the fire, or melted metal. Well the young woman's hands were a bit red now that I think about it but she should have second or third degree burns from the burning materials!

"Can I?" I motion for them to hand me the baby, but they just stare at me threateningly. It was that specific look that tells you to back off or be turned to ashes.

"I'm a medic I just want to check if everything is fine with her a way to thank you for taking care of my son." She hesitantly places the little girl in my arms as they move to block all possible escape routes. I watch as he lights his fingers on fire dangerously close to my skin as if warning me of what was going to happen if I ran. Just as fast as he had lit them the fire disappears from his hands making me think it was all just part of my imagination.

"She has temperature apart from that I don't find anything wrong." They only smile at that. I just told them their kid has temperature they should be worried.

"It is her normal temperature she has always been like that." Said the woman

"That is not good on babies"

"In our house it is completely normal, a trait she got from her papa right Nashi!" He says playfully taking the child from my arms.

"Everything is perfectly fine with you princess" says the mother "You really are a princess Nashi…" she repeats mostly to herself. "You grandma has been taking care of us hasn't she…" she whispers to herself being heard someone else that her family.

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
